


A Friendship of a Lifetime

by Blondie11067



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children (Supernatural), Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Paranormal, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie11067/pseuds/Blondie11067
Summary: My life was normal. I had my dad and mom until a tragic incident happen to our neighbors on Nov. 2My life took a huge spin, basically it was turned up side down."I still remember him, we were best friends.    Dean Winchester...   I hope we meet again, may our paths connect."But I never thought it would happen this way...(S1-S3)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Character Description

Name: Whitney Parks  
Age: 2 years younger than Dean, and older than Sammy  
Born: Lawrence, Kansas  
Relation with Winchesters: neighbor

Father: worked with John, died 1 week later than Mary.  
Mother: best friend with Mary, died on the anniversary of his father death 3 years later.  
(Both killed by Azazel)

Physical Ch: dark hazel eyes, 5'6, pink plump lips, long mid. dirty blonde hair.


	2. Intro

My name is Whitney Parks.  
I used to be a 'normal' girl. My parents were friend with our neighbors, and i was BF with their son... well the older one, 'cause Mary was pregnant. I use to go to kinder garden and play with the other kids and learn the numbers and so.

My dad and I used to play 'bout anything and my mom used to take me to the park. There we will meet with Mary and Dean. Dean and I will go like crazy all over the swings and the slide.

Both of us, the Winchester's and the Parks.

We were a happy family...  
Until that happen. That night of November 2 that affect the Winchesters so bad. I would have never guess, never dreamed, that it will affect us as well.  
That night that Mary died, sorry killed, that was the night the Supernatural life would start hunting us.


	3. The Boy

When I was 2 and half my best friend mom had another boy to look for. Our moms, been besties and all, took us to the park. We would run around it, chasing each other until we were so tired we'll go to the swings until we catch our breath again.

Ah, I still remember him, the boy   
with blonde hair and that stupid haircut but the best hair I've ever seen AND touched! It was sooo soft! He was quite a kid, always eating (who am I to judge, I do it myself now) sometimes getting in trouble, some with me if I'm honest. But the most spectacular were his eyes.. Oh, those FANTASTIC green eyes. I could stare at them forever. Thing is that truth been told, I miss that boy...   
the boy..

my boy.

My Dean..


	4. Swings

The two hunters walked through the park, it was night and the stars shine above their heads.

"Lets go to the playground!" -she said as she ran away.

Slowly and groaning he walked after her. Freaking girl acted so childish! How the hell could she even be a hunter?

"Hey"

He said as he finally catch his breath. He may have started walking but he would never reach her if he didn't ran over her, and he did.

"Hey!"

She said excitedly! How could she get so excited for a playground? Geez, so immature for a 24 year old girl.

"Why did you ran?"

"Why not?"

That freaking grin of hers, was driving him mad.

"I asked first" -he bitch-faced.

"Because."

"Because what?!"

She was in silence for a bit until she broke it to whine like a little girl.

"I wanna go to the swings!"

*flashback*

Its a very old park yet new at the time. So many families had moved to that part of Lawrence that they were installing playgrounds in all the parks.

Mom took me and my best friend to the new park. It had a slide, which are awesome! And swings, and everything else. I don't remember much if it.

"Come on Dean!"

"No! I wanna go slide!"

"But we've already do that like a million times!"

Why do girls have to be so whiney?  
I wanna go to the slide again, They're Fun!!

"No! I wanna go to the slide! So lets go!"

She looked down and sighed, nodding her little head. The blond curls falling to her face, covering it.   
Finally! I grabbed her hand and we went once again to the top of the slide. I was first and she was behind holding to my tummy. I screamed and cheered until we reached the bottom.

She hadn't say anything, she didn't even screamed. All she did was to clean the dirt of her skirt and stand up, face still on the ground.

"Im going with mommy"

Turning around she walked towards her mom. But I grabbed her arm and turned her. Girls might be whiney but she was cool thats why I liked her. Not romantically or anything! Thats gross!

"Wait, Winnie!"

"Leave me alone Dean! Go play in the slide!"

"But where are you going?"

"Im going with mommy!" -she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But aren't you having fun? We were having fun at the slide" I frown at her, wanting her to enjoy as much as I do.

"No! You were having fun at the slide. Im bored of the slide, im going home"

Once again I had to grab her arm and turned her around. Her pout showing. Cutie

"Fine.. Im sorry. I wanted to play something fun, thats why I took you to the slide" I care about her, she is my friend, I wanna make her happy.

"But YOU like the slide not me"

"Sorry.. am I forgiven?"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes, those green eyes that she loved. They were so pretty, like a fairy-tale.

"I guess.." -she shrugged

"So... what do you wanna do then?"

Her eyes lit up in joy and she almost but screamed..

"I wanna go to the swings!"

Dragging him with her by the arm. Both kids sat on the swings and raced against each other to see who got higher.

"Im gonna win!"

"Nah ah! Ill win!"

You swung higher and faster, leaving Dean behind. You felt like flying, a bit more and you would touch a bird in mid flight but something went wrong.  
Your hands slipped from the chains of the swing and you fell backwards off the swing.

"Dean!"

"Whitney!"

Dean rushed over you, placing your head carefully in his little legs. Your eyes were shut and you weren't moving, this was all his fault..

"Winnie? Winnie! Please! Open your eyes! Please!"

He hold your body against his small chest sobbing in your arms. He killed you! You were dead because of him. His mom had told him that being the big boy meant he had to be careful with the lil ones. Even more once Sammy grew up, seeing how he would look up to him.

"Winnie..." -another sob escaped his lips "Im so sorry.."

He felt you head move and when his eyes lift to your face he was greet by yours, open and looking to your feet.

"Whitney!"  
A wide smiled spread on his face, he would never stand you dying 'cause of him. But you didn't smiled back. Your eyes were filling with tears, and a sob escaped your lips.

"Winnie what is it? Are you hurt?"

"My ankle" -she said sniffing, "I cant move it, it hurts"

She hugged Dean, holding for dear life besides she didn't want him to see her cry. She would look weak, and she didn't want to look like that in front of him.

"Come on"  
Dean took a hold of her. One hand in her tiny waist and the other grabbing her arm as he balanced to keep walking without her ankle supporting, for her not to suffer.  
"I got you"

*end of flashback*

Dean stood there awkwardly that was the last time he saw her... his best friend.   
He wondered how she would look now. In every memory he had she looked beautiful, specially with that smile that would make him smile as well. Was it weird that he thought of a girl he hadn't see in years? Not that she was any girl..

"Dean-O! You coming or what?"

The girl brought him back to Earth, maybe she would look like her. Like you. You sure acted like her.. but she had grown now. A full grown woman, a beautiful one he'll bet.

"Yeah, coming"

Both of them sat at the swings. Those swings where he last saw you. All those memories of a happy time, all the things that could've been but didn't. He would've take her to prom. Maybe kiss her! Gosh, he wished he could kiss her.

"Why do you like the swings so much?" Dean asked the girl who he has just met and yet made him feel and think things he hadn't felt in a while. If only I could see her one more time.

"My mom used to take me. Sometimes with the neighbors."

"Huh... Hey. Now that I think about it, I didn't catch your name"

Maybe it could be you..

"Oh, right. Between the whole saving your asses I forgot. My name is.."

"Hey guys! I got something, so get this..."

Both hunters look at Sam, focusing on the details for this new hunt. Maybe it wasn't you after all.


	5. Chapter 5

~Your POV~

*2 hours earlier*

Im walking to the safe house of the monsters that had been terrifying this town. Time to kill this fuckers. But I stop dead in my tracks once I heard voices inside.

"I swear if you touch him Ill make your death even slower you Son Of a Bitch!"

"Ill like to see you try"

A scream echoes through the house and I know someone is being tortured.  
Kicking the door down I make my way in. Theres 2 tall, and handsome, guys being held by the lil pieces of shit.

"Ok, party's over Losers!"

10 minutes and a round of headshots later the guys were free and the bodies burned. Another job well done. Time to get the hell out of here!   
I say goodbye to the guys and head to my car as I close the door the little one, Little one my ass these sucker is way taller than me!, approaches and kneels to look at me through my window. He taps it and I open it.

"Where you going?"

"Not your business"

"Geez! Didn't know female hunters would be so bitchy"

"Hunter? How do you know about that? And im not bitchy!"

"First, yes you are and second, we are hunters too"

"Then you're welcome to save your sorry asses but I have a new case waiting somewhere else for me"

"Hey! Wait.. thanks for the help"- the taller one said.

"Sam!"

"Shut up, Dean. She did saved our asses, so swallow your pride"

"I think I like you Sam"

This Dean guy looked at me. His eyes were a beautiful kind of green. Not that green! No one else except him had eyes that green. 'But he's name is Dean too! And his brother is named Sam! Maybe..' No! The Winchesters are long dead by now. Don't be so naive. Its true, they disappear 22 years ago with no sign of them anywhere.

"Emm.. thanks? I guess"

"What?"- I said, he brought me back from my thoughts.

"You said you liked me.."

"Oh.. OH! No! I didn't meant it that way.."

~Deans POV~

I laughed as the hunter chick blushed and apologized to Sam. He just stood there awkward and frown at the comment. Earning an even more flushed girl.

"No! Not that you aren't handsome or anything! You're pretty cute, but.. ugh! ...Im sorry"

The poor girl had her hands in her face, probably trying to hide the blush and frustration at the same time.

"Ok.. its okay. Relax"

Sam and his dammed politeness. The chick nod still flustered. So damn cute. What?! I shake my head as if that would make the thought go away.

"Anyway, thanks for saving both of our asses. Even if Dean doesn't says it himself, can we invite you to eat? For your help, maybe?"

"Sam.."- I groaned, Sam cant go around inviting people. Specially Hunters! This bastards are too fucking cocky.

"Em.. maybe it would be better not to. I don't want to be an inconvenient"

At least the chick is smart enough to know that.

"Its no inconvenient. Please?"

Ugh! Come on Sam! Stupid Sam and his goddamn puppy eyes!

" 'Kay..."

After Sam gave the chick the address of a dinner she got in her car and us in ours. The entire time a frown in my face thinking of how this stupid dinner will bite us in the ass later.

"Dude, relax, she seems like a nice girl"

"Shut up Sam. You know shit about her and neither do I!" -I barked

Sam sighed and stare outside the window, then turned to look at me.

"We need help to find dad Dean. Im not asking her to tag along but to ask some info"

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Then we might make an ally"

We arrived at the dinner and the chick was already waiting for us. She and I ordered the same and, lucky for me, it arrived fast. Sam made small talk and ask about our dad but the chick didn't say anything. She asked for our last name, Sam was about to answer but I interrupted him and said we were Smith. She look disappointed, bet she's hiding something.  
At the end we shared some stories and i found her less and less annoying. Sam head to the motel while she and I took a walk.


	6. Skin

S1Ep6  
(01x06)

"Hey guys! I got something...  
So, I've been busy.." Sam starts and stops to look for something in his phone.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asks.

"Reding emails" is all Sam answers. Dean makes a face, "Emails from who?" he says a little exasperated.

"From my friends at Stanford" I look at him wide eyed. I know that he was studying laws in Stanford and left with Dean to a hunt; when he came back his girlfriend, Jessica I think, was dead. Supernatural causes; and then he left, trying to find his dad 'cause he believes he might know what killed her.

"You kidding," Dean starts " you seriously keep in touch with your college buddies?" He grins, which makes Sam frown in confusion.

"Why not?" He asks. I'm pretty sure he actually cant see the problem in that.

"Well... what exactly did you tell them?" I keep moving my eyes back and forward, like this was some tennis match, taking in any reaction and word they exchange. I'll get dizzy soon. " you know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?"

"I tell 'em Im on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess" Ha! I knew her name was Jessica. I know how Sam must feel. How it feels your loved one dies against the Supernatural. Its horrible and I don't wish it on anybody.

"Ah, so you lie to them" I would face-palm right now but I just roll my eyes at Dean.

"No! I just.. don't tell 'em everything" I chuckle at the miserable attempt of Sam to justify himself.

"Yeah.. thats called lying," Dean says matter-o factly which makes me giggle more. "Men , I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse"

"So what am I suppose to do? Just cut everyone out of my life?" Dean just shrugs and looks at me, I stay quiet. "you serious?"

"Look, it sucks but in a job like this you can't get close to people. Period" Sam looks at him and then at his phone again.

"You're kinda antisocial, you know that?" He doesn't look up from his phone when he opens the motel door.  
I hadn't realized we started walking while the boys chit-chat, but here we are.

Sam steps inside with Dean following suit, I just stare at the door frame outside. Should I step in? I mean, I haven't been invited so why should I? As I'm about to turn and leave Dean looks to me and signals to get in with a movement of his head. Pressing my lips in a thin line I step inside.

"Yeah. Y'know whatever" Dean flips his brother off.

I don't believe Dean is antisocial. He's just... more reserved. And I get it, being in this job, the people you have to deal with, its never easy to know who to trust. Thats not being antisocial, its being smart and cautious.   
Turning so I can look at Sam I realize he's very silent, a worried look taking over his baby face.

"God.." he says, eyes scanning through his phone. Dean turns to look at him and asks, "what?"

"This email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Dean moves to his brother side in the bed, trying to read the email. I stay put near the 'kitchen'.  
"She hot?" I snort at the idiotic comment of Dean and roll my eyes with a smile. Of course that'll be the first thing he'll ask. Sam gives him a 'what the hell?' look which makes me laugh more.

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach," guess he just gonna ignore his brothers' comment "she says Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

I have just met this 2 and thought they were pretty cool, no big experienced. But now the only think I can think of is In what the hell have I gotten myself into? The last thing I need is to be near psychotic hunters.

"Dude.. what kind of people you hangin out with? Dean looks at his brother with a suspiciously-concerned look.

"No, man. I know Zach, he's no killer" Sam defends his friend. Dean gives him a look, "Yeah, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you"

"They're in St. Louis, we're going" Sam states. Dean chuckles then gets serious, "Im sorry about your buddy, okay? But this doesnt sound like our kind of problem"

"It is our kind of problem. They're my friends" Sam

"St. Louis is 4 hundred miles behind us Sam" Dean tries to reason with his younger brother but he won't have no for an answer.

.:.

After Dean agreed, they asked me to join them. Now, few hours later, we are standing outside this Rebeccas chic house.

The door opens revealing a blond girl who smiled as soon as she sees Sam, Sam doing the same.

"Oh my God! Sam" she greets.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky" the girls narrows her eyes and laughs.

"You know what you can do with that 'Becky' crap" she hugs him, him hugging back, both chuckling. When they pull apart they're still smiling.

My mind drifts to memories of Dean, my Dean, and how much fun we use to have. All the trouble we used to get in. I wish we could've stayed together, that we could have grown together. I would've been there when he first fell in love and I'll sure as hell would help him conquer her. I would've been there for him for his first breakup, and ill definitely kill the bitch for hurting him.

"I got your email" Sams voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"I didn't thought you would come here" she says.

Dean looks between the two of them, steps closer and pulls his hand out "Dean, his brother" Rebecca takes his hand and shakes it, they exchange some "hi's" and Sam resumes to talking. Guess he didn't like being ignored, I smile at the thought.

"We are here to help, whatever way we can do" Sam says. She signals them to the house with a 'come in'. They make their way in the house, Dean shutting the front door.

I sigh and get in my car, heading towards the motel. Once inside my room I jump in the bed, just laying there. Why the hell did I even came? 'Maybe because they asked you? Well.. dean did' Oh shut up! Its nothing like that... I shouldn't have come. I decide to call the boys and tell them I'll go.

Dean answers on the fist ring.

"Yeah?" He sounds bored.

"Dean, hi. I- uh Im gonna go my separate way.." I start "No need to be an inconvenient" I chuckle. 

"Oh.." the line shuffles and I hear a click. Maybe a door closing? Maybe Dean went outside to talk?

"Hey, look to be honest I don't think you're an inconvenient.. You sure you wanna go?" He sounds hopeful. I sigh.

"Yeah Dean.. I-im of no use right now.." he cuts me off.

"Maybe you can be!" I frown "Rebecca says that Zach was with her so he couldn't kill his girlfriend but the cops have a tape proving he was there"

"You're saying he was in 2 places at the same time?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying! We'll go check the scene"

"Thought this wasn't a case" I say with sarcasm. He laughs on the other end of the line.

"Just wait. At least 1 day.." his voice is cautious; the line silent "..please?" I sigh.

"One day. No more Dean."

"Yes! Thanks." I laugh and hear a faint chuckle from him. "I'll call you later"

"Bye"

"Bye, and don't leave!" With that he hangs up.

I lay my phone on the table and take my laptop out of my duffel bag. I look for lore about people being in two places at the same time. My best guess its that there is a shapeshifter in the neighborhood.  
After 2 more hours of research, not about shapeshifters but other hunts, I order some takeout and go to bed.

.: Next Morning:.

~Deans POV~

"Could be the same thing doing it. Whitney says it might be a shapeshifter" I explain Sam.

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. There are legends of creatures who can transform themselves in animals or other men"

"You're right. Skin walkers, werewolves.." Sam starts.

"We got 2 attacks within 2 blocks. Im guessing we have a shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood"

"Let me ask you this, in all shapeshifter lore can any of them fly?"

"No that I know of.." Dean replied.

.: time jump:.

"Where is he, where's dean?"

"I wouldnt worry about him, I would worry about you."

Theres some shuffling and then I can hear them again.

"He sure got issues with you. you got to go to college, he had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home with dad. you think i didnt have dreams on my own? but dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

So the shifter is probably saying some of Dean lil secrets that no one should know, those thoughts that are encaged where no one can find them except him.

"Where is my brother?" Sam growls

"I am your brother" the shifter hisses.

"See, deep down im just jealous. You have friends, you could have a life. Me, i know I'm a freak, and sooner or later everybody leaves me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"You left. Hell I did everything Dad asked me too and he ditch me too. No explanation, nothing, just puff. Left me with your sorry ass"

He says the last time with poison in his voice.

"But still, this life,you know it has its perks. I meet the nicest people!" he says humoresly. "like lil' Becky, you know Dean would bang her if he got the chance."he stops "lets see what happens"

There's a sound like a curtain or something and I hear steps. I duck behind some pipes and a wall and wait till they go far. The shifter walks right in front of me, I hold my breath until I hear him no longer. After a couple of minutes I walk where Sam is tied up. He looks up

"Hold still so we can get you free and find your troublemaker brother"he flashes me a smile and moves so I get a better hold to the ropes.

With a small knife I cut the rope that holds his throat to some sort of pipe. We both turn when we hear a groan near us, I stand ready to attack if needed.

"Sam? that better be you and not that freak in nature." Sam laughs humorlesly at his comment and I grin. After handing the knife to Sam to finish cuting his rope I grab another from my boot and go help Dean. He was wearing a simple gray shirt, and damn he looked hot.

*Time skip-

I stayed with Sam when the cops came. No clue of where Dean went. After a couple of questions they let us leave and we head to Beckys house.

*time skip*

"bullet to the heart" Sam answered Becky. "You are right-" she brakes the beer bottle in his head, I stand to stab the Son of a Bitch but it grabs me by the hair and slams me against the wall knocking me out. "It sounds you crazy"

I wake up with one hell of a headache and my hands tied up to my feet, Sam is beside me, tied up as well. He gives me a look to let me know he has a plan, with a nod of my head he kicks the shifter and moves so he can reach the knife on the table. Once he is free he takes it but before he can try to use it to get me free the shifter is attacking him.

While they fight I try to find another knife, I carry a lot of them with me so there must be one somewhere. Once I find one I release my feet first but my hands are still tied up. I hear a loud thump, when I turn the shifter is on top of Sam strangling him.

"hey!"

Dean stands near the couch gun in hand ready to shoot the bastard.

I go to stand up and go to him but I'm pulled back by my hair, hands in my throat gripping so tight it's cutting my air supply. Stupid shapeshifter. Deans face changes, his hard stare softens with worry and for I second I believe he is about to lower the gun.

"Dean-" My voice is raspy and I can barely keep my eyes open any longer.

In a swift motion Sam grabs the knife I was using before (was laying on the floor) and stabs the shifter in his foot. The grip around my throat loosens and I fall to the ground, coughing trying to get some air into my lungs. I hear 2 shots. The shifter is dead.

Deans POV*

"Sam is very lucky" She doesn't look at me when she says this.

I turn to look at her. She's leaning against baby, just like I am, arms crossed in front of her chest. A small gash in her forehead and bruises, the biggest ones are just beginning to form in her neck where that Freak grabbed hair.

A small smile playing on her pink lips accompanied by the look in her eyes, they're sad, she's smiling sadly and for some odd reason I feel the need to make her happy.

She turns her head, caught me staring, and looks away quickly, clearing her throat then looks down. With a soft sigh she turns to walk away but stops and looks back at me,

" I don't think you're alone Dean. And you are certainly not a freak." I look at her confused, where did that came from? "I- uh.. I heard what the shapeshifter said" I stay silent, my eyes never leaving hers. So what if the shifter said so? Im not saying it out loud.

"I-umm, im sorry it wasn't my place.."

I grab her hand before she can walk away from me, a shiver runs down my spine the moment my skin touches hers, a pleasant shiver. Well, thats weird. I decide not to make much out of it and quickly change the subject.

"Where will you go now?"

"I'll..keep hunting." she chuckles nervously, "After all, its what im best at."

Sam finishes talking with Rebecca and approaches us.

"Would you consider staying with us?" She looks surprised I asked her but is quick to recover herself "You want me to?"

"Hell yeah!" I chuckle "You're one of the most badass hunters I've ever seen -she blushes- besides, you're really smart." A small smile forms on her lips "aaand you have saved our asses more than once now, you have proved yourself."

I watch the way her lips curl into a smile when she chuckles, and bites her lower lip. Nervous tic, probably.  
She replies a soft 'Okay' and I smile.

Sam coughs which makes me realize I've been staring so I drop my gaze and look to our hands, which are still holding. I pull away and she takes her hand back awkwardly but flashes me a smile. What the hell is wrong with me?

We all jump to Baby and follow the road until our next hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam told you everything about the hunt, well he thought it was one because of the weird deaths.

But something wasn't right so they wanted a 'professional opinion'. So you were driving to see some 'experienced hunter' or some shit.

"Dean... you Winchesters, always getting in trouble" he chuckled.

WINCHESTERS?!?

"You are Winchesters?? Sam AND Dean Winchester?!"

I bet I had some crazy face but in my defense I hadn't spent the past 22 years looking for this guys just to not realize I met them a week ago.

"WHAT THE HELL BOBBY! You knew I was looking for them!!" I shove him by the shoulder. I'm screaming but I don't care, how could he lie to me?

"You seriously gonna tell me you didn't know their last name?!" Great now he is mad too. I roll my eyes at him, even if he is right. How could I be so stupid?! Stupid wise old man. Someone clears his throat interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean you've been looking for us?" Dean, my dean, asks.

"I cant take this anymore.." -Bobby says clearly annoyed- ".. Dean this is Whitney PARKS Blackwood; Winnie I present you Dean Winchester." He introduces us.

"Now that's it. Re-unite and let me be" he huffs and leaves the room Sam following, figures he wants to know what the hell is going on..

"W-Winnie? My Winnie?" My heart swells at the word 'My'

"Yes, Dean." I try to smile but it comes awkwardly. Thankfully he doesnt pay attention to it and just crosses the room to hug me, a huge smile on his lips.

I jump and hug him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He chuckles and buries his face in the crook of my neck. A shiver runs down my spine. I do the same, he smells like leather, whiskey and cologne. Its heavenly.

"I missed you Princess" I can feel myself blush at the nickname. Its been so long since I've heard it.

"And I missed you, Beanie" I feel the tremble of his chuckle against my skin. I lower my legs and stand in front of him, his face still buried in my neck.

When he pulls apart he has the biggest smile I've seen in him ever since I found him. A true smile, I give him one of my own. He stares at me, taking every detail I guess. Can't blame him, I'm doing the same.

I memorize how his lips part with every breath I take, how his freckles spread across his cheeks, how his eyes crinkle when he smiles and how bright his eyes shine. So full of life.

I found him.

Deans POV

Its her. She is my Winnie.

I knew it! She looks so drop dead gorgeous, no fantasy I had -or dream- could get close to her beauty. She's still the same. Same blond hair, less curly and longer, and same hazel eyes I've been dreaming about ever since the last time I saw her.

I can't help it. I raise my hand and caress her cheek then lay it to rest in there. She leans towards my touch and I close my eyes, enjoying the moment, and she does the same.


	8. So its you Part 2

I punch his shoulder.

"Hey! What th-"

"THAT, is for telling me your last name was Smith" Dean grins

"Sorry?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll make you pay later" I grin back.

\---*---

Dean pulls me outside of the house to the backyard. Once outside he lifts me by the hips to the hood of one of the crappy cars there. The smile never leaving my face. He sits next to me, eyes on mine and I grin.

"What?" I laugh and he chuckles "Nothing, I just can't believe that I got you back"

"So you got me back, that right?" I smirk playfully. He laughs and replies with a cocky grin "Yep"

I laugh and he follows suit. After a couple of minutes of silence Dean clears his throat, I look at him expectantly. He fidgets with his hands, a nervous tic he has since we were kids.

"So.."

I frown and smile.

"So?"

He chuckles and looks down. Nervous and embarrassed?

"So... how's been life?" He looks at me sheepishly.  
I look at him trying to figure out if he is joking, he just stares back waiting for an answer, growing nervous with each passing second.  
I swear I tried not to laugh, I really tried to contain it. But then again, key word: tried.

I burst out a laugh and he looks almost offended which makes me laugh more. What kind of question is that? He moves uncomfortably and gets up. Aww, he got mad. Still laughing I get down and sprint to grab his hand. He has a light blush in his neck and ears and an irritated look on his pretty face.

"Aw come on Dean! Don't get mad" he looks down grumbling under his breath.

I tilt my head and lower myself so he looks at me, he adverts his eyes again to our surroundings. "Beannie mad?" I say in a childlike voice and he bitch-faces me.

"I'm sorry Dean!" He tries to go away but I pull him back, he ain't putting a fight so I turn him easily.

"I'm sorry! But you have to admit that asking 'how's been life' is extremely dumb." His eyes land on mine and I take a deep breath, those eyes are quite breathtaking.

"Well I didn't know what to ask! Its been so long!" He puts his hand up in surrender, then grabs my hand and pulls me back to the car we were sitting at.

"I know it sounded dumb, but after so much I'm not really sure I know how to act with you"

"I get it." I reply with a smile "We are not toddlers anymore"

He rubs a hand to his face "But I want to know. I really want to know about everything I missed these past years with you. I should've been there."

I squeeze his hand "It's not your fault Dean"

"I-I just really missed you"

"And I missed you Beannie"

"No Winnie! I mean that there were days that all that was in my mind was you. I didn't know if you were ok. I didn't know if what got my mom got you too! And, I couldn't afford to loose you. I couldn't loose my best friend" I scoot closer and side-hug him, he wraps an arm around me.

"Dean, look at me." He does "I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine! Nothing happened to me after Mary" his eyes fixed on mine I smile and he reciprocates the action.

"Fine. But I want to know how the hell you got into this life. Because I sure as hell never wanted this for you, you don't deserve it"

"And you do?" he gives me a stern look which I ignore "Besides.. since when does life does anything that we want?"

-Dean POV-

Her tone is sad. I pull her closer and squeeze her side, hopefully in a comforting way. She snuggles closer and we stay like that for a few minutes before she sits back.

"My parents are dead" my head snaps in her direction. How the hell did that happened?!

"My dad died a week after Mary. Same MO, slash in the stomach and burned up in the ceiling." She clears her throat "He was in my room.."

"It wasn't your fault"

"We don't know that" I give her a look.

"Mom followed 3 years after that. She got into hunting and werewolf ripped her chest." She laughs darkly but painful "Still she got the job done"

I stare at her. If I had known- If I had been there, you were 7 you idiot what could you have done?

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's better like that. At least they are together"

Silence settles between us.  
Of course till I break it.

"We are looking for our dad"

"John?" I nod "What happened to him?"

"Nothing, or at least I hope so. It's just that he went on a hunting trip and didn't came back"

"I don't see the problem. The job is taking some extra time, no biggie, it happens all the time" I shake my head

"This wasn't a few days ago Winnie. This was months back. And then Sammys girlfriend died just like mom"

"Wh-what? You mean.." she does this explosion motion with his hands making me laugh, she smiles nervously. I nod

"Yeah, same way as our mom and apparently as your dad. So we think it might be the thing that killed them"

"Well duh"

"Yeah, and Dad had been after it all this time so maybe he got too close or- I don't know, but we have to find him"

Her eyes are suddenly sad. I nudge her shoulder and she looks at me.

"That's how you got in, right? Your dad. He pulled you both into this?" I nod and she sighs

"It's not so bad" I try, but she gives me a bitch face

"Bull. This life sucks and you know it" she shakes her head disapprovingly "You don't deserve it"

"Neither do you!"

"Yeah Dean, but you are way better than all of this! You deserved better than living this shitty ass life!"

"And you don't?!" I raise my voice. She rolls her eyes "No, Winnie, I'm serious! You of all people shouldn't do this, you were supposed to go to college, work, meet someone and have kids! You should've get to live the apple pie life." She groans

"So do you!" This stubborn ass  
"It's not fair that your dad got you into this! It isn't fair either to Sam!" She sighs "Mary wouldn't have liked this for you"

"And what about you? You don't deserve either to got pulled into this life by your mom she-" wait.. if her mom died what happened to her?

"Winnie.." she looks at me "where did you go after your mom died" she didn't have any other family.

She paces and kicks a rock, arms folded in front of her chest. With a quick glance to the ground she looks at me.

"Bobby happened. When they arrived to the scene I sneaked out so-"

"Wait, you where in the crime scene?"

"Yeah"

"You mean you saw the dead corpse of your mom?" She tilts her head to the side. Adorable

"Yeah Dean. Whatever, Bobby was in town for the case too, he found out about me and came for me. He took me in" something seemed a bit off but I let it pass.

"So you lived with Bobby all this time?"

"No, he did took me in but when I was 8 he dropped me by Ellen's so I could 'learn to be a girl' or something I guess he just wanted me to spend more time with the same sex so I could pick some things out, ya know 'Be more feminine' or whatever. So Ellen took care of me till I was 12 and then I went back to Bobby"

Who the hell is this Ellen?

"Did she treat you right?" She laughs

"She sure did, learned a lot about knifes with her"

"What-"

"She is a hunter too"

"Is she still alive?"

"Of course she is! I don't know what I'll do if she wasn't"

I laugh at her reaction. I swear I have done that in these few minutes with her more than I have ever in my entire life. I'm about to ask her something else but the door opening distracts us. Sam looks to us and motions for us to come inside.

Winnie passes next to me, bumping me with her hip and keeps walking. I laugh again and go after her. Laying an arm on her shoulder we walk to the door, Sam already inside.

\--- ----- ---

We sat down to eat. Usually Sam and I would sit together or each one of Bobbys side but Winnie was sitting next to Bobby. Therefore I either sat next to him or Winnie, it was obvious where I would sit. Sam frowned at my choice but I only shrugged him off.  
Dinner was delicious but Sam kept glancing at Winnie and it was starting to piss me off. What the hell is his problem? I glare at him and he gives me a questioning look. I didn't notice how tense I was till a hand on my arm made me relax. When I turn Winnie smiles at me, finally I calm down. How does she does that? I place my hand on her thigh and smile back.

After we finish eating she goes to clear the table so I help her. Completely unaware of Sam taking the scene in front of him. Once we are done with the dishes she heads to her room and I to the bathroom. I almost have a heart attack when I came out

"Damn it Sam!" With a deep breath I try to calm my heart beat "Don't do that"

"What the hell Dean!" I give him a look "What the hell? Dude you scared the shit out of me, I should be the one saying that"

I move past him but he follows "I'm not talking about that. What the hell is wrong with you? You are acting completely different and it has something to do with Whitney"

"It's nothing Sam, maybe you should sleep"

"Dean"

"No Sam! Leave it alone! Leave Her alone!"

He groans and walks up the stairs, heavy steps echoing in the house.

"Whitney!"

Son of a Bitch! I ran up after him. He is standing outside her room, the door opens revealing her beautiful smile she says something to Sam and he steps in. Fucker.  
I knock on her door and she looks from Sam to me.

"May I come in?" She looks at Sam, he groans rolling his eyes

"Maybe I should leave you two to talk.." she goes to walk out but I grab her arm, softly.

"No, please. This is your room, I can't kick you out"

"You are not. I'm just... going to get some water"

"That's bull"

"Ok, maybe, but apparently you and Sam need to talk"

"We can talk anywhere that isn't where you are. Right Sam?" He gives me a bitch face.

"Actually why don't you join our talk Dean? After all it's about you" I gulp.

-Whitney POV-

I glance between these trees that keep glaring at each other. Talking about awkward. I jump on the bed somehow that breaks the glaring contest.

"We gonna talk or may I finish my book?" Dean chuckles and Sam smiles. They both approach but stop. I don't have any chairs for them to sit so I pat the bed.

They exchange a look but sit down.

"So.." I give them an encouraging smile for either of them to start

"What the hell is going on between you and Dean?" Sam says with narrowed eyes

I'm about to answer but Dean beats me at it "Sam!" He gives Sam a look "I told you to drop it"

If I didn't know Dean I would feel a little scared by his voice, considering it sounded more like a growl.

"No!" He snaps back at his brother, he turns to me "Whitney" eyes soft.

"I-I don't know what's going on" I say truthfully cause I'm hella confused as of why they are fighting.

"Dean is acting different with you" I frown, "he is?"

He nods "yeah, and he won't tell me what's going on"

"Damn it Sam! I-" I cut him off "Dean!" The glare sent to his brother softening when he turn to look at me "shut up! Stop fighting with Sam" he looks down while Sam smiles with triumph.

"Sam I don't really know what you mean. I know so little of Dean since we were pulled apart" I try to explain. He frowns

"What do you mean with 'pulled apart'?"

"Didn't you know? We used to be neighbors" his eyes go wide "Sam, I lived next to you in Kansas. Mary would be with you while Dean and I played around the house"

The shock is evident in his face while Deans head hangs low. What is going on? Didn't he knew?

"Dean" Sam looks at him "Is that, is that true?" Dean looks at him, pain in his eyes but his stare cold.

"Yeah.." he takes a deep breath and continues "yeah Sammy, Whitney was my best friend back home. I never told you anything about her cause- well you didn't remember her and I never thought I would see her again"

I give him a smile but he just looks anywhere else in the room.

Sam smiles and hugs me. I tense with the sudden contact but relax quickly and pat his back laughing "Sam what are you doing?"

"That means you are staying with us right? You will help us find our dad?" His smile is full of hope.

I'm on my feet and away from the bed in seconds. Panic fills me. What if I screw up? Lots of shitty thoughts cross my mind. A hand on my arm makes me jump and gasp, the familiar green eyes filled with concern stare back at me in a questioning look, checking what's wrong.

I hadn't noticed my breathing slowing or the soothing motion on my back in the warm embrace Dean held me in till Sams' voice boomed in the silent room.

"Whitney, are you okay? I didn't meant to freak you out" his eyes are sad. Crap, look what you've done. I sit back in the bed in front of him and grab his hand.

"Sam.. I-I'm fine. I just- you, are you even sure you want me with you?" He gives me a cheeky grin "Of course! Hell I bet Dean would love to have you around"

I look from him to Dean. "D-do you?" He gives me a look I somehow can't read. Great! He doesn't 

"Why are you even asking?" He grins "I-I just don't think that, well y-you hadn't really-" he puts a finger in my lips to silence me.

"I want you" a smile grows on his face. Sam looks just as pleased with the idea.

"Guess I can't say no?" They both laugh. Sam hugs me quickly and Dean squeezes my hand.

"Guess we leave in the morning?"

"Whenever you feel ready princess. I'll wait for you"

With a soft smile both brothers leave the room and leave me to get some shut eye.


	9. Weekend at Bobbys

"Rise and shine, princess"

I groan. Bobby doesn't really wakes me up when I come visit, he lets me rest as much as I can or want so i'm not really used to this.

"Shut up, Dean!" I can hear him laughing outside of my room.

"Sorry sweetheart. Breakfast is ready so get your ass down stairs" he says opening the door.

I rub my eyes sleepily. Boy I hate mornings.

~Deans POV

Winnie rubs her eyes just like when she was little, I can't help but smile. Part of the reason I'm waking her its because I want us to talk. Yesterday chat was informative but I believe there was more to what she wanted me to think.

She gets up and my eyes go wide. Son of a- damn that's hot! She is wearing pijama shorts, so basically I have one hell of a view of her rear and damn! I feel my self get the chills because of her body, my face gets hot. Whats wrong with you?? She is your best friend. You don't have that kind of thoughts with your best friend! I cough in an attempt to recompose my self. Adverting my eyes to anywhere else in the room.

She comes out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and a sweater.

"Lets go" she nods her head for me to follow.

Downstairs Bobby is finishing cooking and Sam puts the last fork on the table and sits. He greets Winnie and she does the same, then with Bobby.

Sam was such an idiot that arranged the table in a way that there's 2 seats ready at the right of Bobby and only 1 to his left. The problem is that he sat in one of the right side, and Winnie took the other so now I had to sit alone. Flash news, I was bored out of my mind the whole time they ate. I kept glancing towards Winnie trying to call her attention but it was useless she was too damn busy with my nerd of a brother.

"I havent really read them. I like more dystopian novels, they're quite amusing but I do have wanted to read them, after all its a must when it comes to Literature"

"Well, perhaps I could borrow them to you?"

"Wait, are you serious?!"she asked excited

"Of course. Just take good care of them"

"You kidding! I care more about books than my own life! I promise nothing will happen to them" Sam grinned.

"Then I'll just have to look for them" with that she squealed so loud Bobby told them to 'shut it' but thanked Sam anyway.

Both of them kept talking about books and other stuff that were to 'nerdy' for Dean to talk to. It felt nice to finally have someone to discuss about the lore and history, even tho she was older Sam felt as she was his sister. He knew he could trust her even with knowing her for not so long. It felt good, and he sure as hell needed someone to help him feel good, he was just worried that something might happen to her like with Jess.

It wasn't after a couple of minutes later of discussing about music that he noticed that his brother hadn't said a word this whole time. He hadnt discussed how Classic Rock was the best and the rest wasn't good enough. When he glanced his way he saw how bored he was but most importantly he wouldn't stop staring at Whitney. Which was a thing that called his attention, Dean acted different around Whitney. Was it because they were friends when younger? Why he had never mentioned her? Sam wanted to learn more about the relationship of this two, and he would sure as hell get it.

\---

As soon as everyone was done eating I picked up my and Winnies dishes and handed them to Sam, grabbed Winnies hand and pretty much dragged her upstairs to my room. I close the door amd sit both of us in the bed.

"Phew"

"Phew what? Dean you didnt let me clean up the table" Is she serious??

"Are you kidding?"

She gives me a look. What am supposed to do with that look? I don't even know what it means.

"Dean" I roll my eyes at her whining

"Just.. ugh can we just sit in silence for a second?"

She rolls her eyes and turns her back to me, arms folded in front of her chest. Dean throws her hands in the air exasperated with her actitude. The room is silent, silent enough to hear some shuffling downstairs. Dean is the one to break the silence when a chuckle leaves his lips. Whitney rolls her eyes at his actitude. He was the one who wanted silence!

"Dean" she says annoyed "what the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry" I say laughing "I just realized you haven't changed that much"

As Dean seems to laugh his ass off Whitney turns to give him a questioning look.

"What does that even mean?"

Dean smiles. He scoots closer to her, so close she could count the freckles in his pretty face.

"You. When you were mad you used to fold your arms and pretend to ignore me. So it makes me laugh to see that that hasn't changed. Im glad you haven't changed"

His words carry a feeling of adoration maybe? His eyes so focused in her she feels out of her element, it was like he was seeing her soul. It made her feel violated and very uncomfortable.

"Shut up" she mumbles, adverting her eyes.

I grin. She was blushing. For a strange reason that made me happy.  
Whatever! That's not why I want to be alone with her.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" She looks at me

"I uh, I wanted to talk"

"Ok? What about?"

I take a deep breath. Hope this doesn't backfire.

"You"

She sighs.

"Dean.."

"Winnie please" she looks down. "Don't you trust me?"

It does hurt that she doesn't. I mean sure we realize about each other existence like a day ago but still. For some reason I need to know everything about her and I need her to trust me.

"Damn it Dean!" Great! I made her mad "why do you say shit like that? It's not fair and that is manipulation!"

"I'm not manipulating you!"

"Then why try to make me feel bad about it?!"

"I-" I really don't but I don't know what to say to her.

"Yeah" she gets up from the bed and heads to the door. Shit

"Wait! Winnie!" She slams the door. Me being the idiot I am, follow her out the room and into the corridor.

"Winnie I'm sorry!"

"I don't do manipulation Dean"

"And how could I've known?! I know shit of you!" She turns to face me

"Oh yeah?" Oh oh "Well I know shit of you either!"

Why is she yelling at me?? She's the one who started this!

-;-

Downstairs Sam and Bobby awkwardly finish drying and cleaning the kitchen. The yelling from the two hunters echoing throughout the house.

-;-

"Ugh! You're so stubborn!"

"Well so are you!"

"Just shut up Winnie!" I raise my voice.

She looks at me. Please don't let this worst things.

"Winnie.."

"It's fine" she grabs a jacket hangin' from the railing of the stairs and goes down.

I groan. She seriously drives me crazy and it's only been a day! My footsteps are loud against the old creaky wood of Bobby's stairs as I make my way down. A slam of a door. Great she went out. Bobby is looking where she left and Sam is looking at me confused.

"What did you do Dean?"

"Why does everybody assume everything's my fault?!" He gives me a bitch face

"Probably because YOU were the one talking with her, and now she stormed out" I roll my eyes at him.

"A little help here Bobby?" He gives me a look, probably something along the lines of 'its your mess, deal with it ya idjit'

"Ugh! I was just trying to talk to her! She went all crazy on me"

"Of course she did" I turn to Bobby

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because she doesn't open up to people Dean. She doesn't talk about her personal life. The few things I know it's because I was either there or Ellen told me" This Ellen again, who the hell is Ellen?

"But Bobby"

"Stop whining Dean. I'm not telling you squat so you either get it from her or deal with it"

Bobby grabs a book and sits in his desk. Yep, convo is over. I head to the kitchen, I need a beer after all this drama. Sam follows. Great now I have to deal with another sermon.

"You should talk to her"

"Yeah, no shit Sammy! Of course I do! But i don't know where she went"

"Well I didn't hear a car so she must be walking. You know, clear her head or something"

"She likes the woods" Bobby piped in.

.;.

"Winnie!"

Here I am, an excellent hunter looking for a friggin 24 year old just to say sorry. Thanks god no one watching.

"Damn it Winnie, where are you?!" I've been walking for 15 minutes and let me tell you, im not a big fan of nature.

"Wi-" there's a figure, leaning to a tree.

I approach the mysterious figure that sits against the tree. It's her! Thanks god. "Winnie I was starting to get worried"

Her eyes are fixed on the ground.

"Winnie?"

"Hey" her voice is sad

"Hey" I sit next to her, arms resting on my bended knees.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

We chuckle. She looks at me, I on my part haven't stop staring at her since I found her.

"You go fir-"

"You firs-"

This is stupid. "Ladies first?"

"Oh, I thought that's why you had the word" she smirks.

"Is that so?" I grin back she smiles

"Dean I'm sorry to snap like that. You don't deserve it." She doesn't look at me

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to talk to me" but I do want her to.

"Pfft. Shut up, you were just concerned. You were being a good friend, not like me, I'm sorry you feel like I don't trust you"

"Nah, it shouldn't affect me this much" which is true but I can't help it apparently. "This is a nice place"

"Wow. Way to change the subject Winchester, real smooth"

"Oh please. I'll like to see you try and do better. We were about to kill each other"

"I know. I found it when I was little"

"Winnie you don't have to"

"No it's fine. What you wanna know?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever comes to mind. Whatever you want"

"Way to be specific Dean" I roll my eyes

"Can't you just stop the comments and tell me about yourself"

"Fine" she turns to face me, I do the same.

"My name is Whitney Parks. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas where I had some amazing neighbors and one hell of a best friend"

"Was he hot" she laughs and rolls her eyes

"1) I never said the gender and 2) shut up so I can continue"

"Yes mam!" I salute. She slaps my hand away laughing

"I.. got into the hunting life after my dad was killed by something supernatural and my mom wanted to look after it. When I was 5 my mom died by blood loss when a wolf sliced her stomach. Bobby found me and I tried to get away from him but here I am so I guess that didn't work" I smile "Em.. Bobby, tried his best, poor soul, to get me into a normal life but if he didn't let me I would escape and hunt by myself"

"That's just stupid"

"Shut up Dean"

"I went to the local school, made some friends.. th-the " she frowns "the school had this- this clubs, yeah, clubs like.. arts and sports. I was in soccer and Volleyball, I am pretty good and uh I graduated High School. I went to College for a while but got back into hunting a while ago." She finishes.

"Well that's nice, more than I did. But still you haven't told me much about you"

"Dean can't we just talk later. I don't enjoy going down memory lane"

"Fine" I get up and grab Winnie's hand pulling her to her feet.

We walk towards the house or so I thought until I feel my hand being pulled a different way. I didn't let go of her hand. My ears reddened from the realization. But she is still holding my hand, and it feels nice, as a fact I like it. Winnie pulls us, more like me, towards Bobby's house, the whole time hand in hand, and not a single word exchanged.

"Gosh I'm hungry" she says once we reach the house. My laughter is interrupted by my growling stomach.

"Sorry" she laughs

"Nah, its fine. Couldn't agree more"

We walk inside the house and an amazing smell hits us.

"Pie" we both say at the same time

"Winnie, Dean. You kids alright now?" Bobby asks. We look at each other and nods.

"Good, now hurry so we can eat" he grumbles on his way back to the kitchen.

We head upstairs to the bathroom to wash our hands. Our hands. I separate my hand from hers and wash both of them, Winnie following suit.

"You still owe me your life summary" I chuckle

"And you'll get it, don't worry"

We go head downstairs to have dinner. This time Sam seats on the lonely seat so I seat next to Winnie. Dinner goes fast my favorite part was the pie, I love pie. When we finish Winnie excuses us from the table, grabs my hand and leads me to her room.

She changes into her pjs and we both sit in her bed after a while she lays one the bed.

"Move Dean" I'm about to leave so she can sleep but she stops me.

"I said move, not leave. Come on" I lay in the bed with my back against the headboard.

She moves her head to my stomach where she lays a hand and her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Boys are great pillows" she yawns. I lay my hand on her head and stroke her hair softly.

"Is that so?" I smirk. She doesn't answer back.

I turn to look at her face, which is a little hard because of the positions we're in, and realize she already fell asleep. I smile, never once stop the movement of my hand in her hair until I fell asleep too.


	10. ''Hookman''

01x07

I wake up with a pillow being thrown at me.

"Not now, Whitney" I mutter.

Laughter fills my ears. That's not Whitney. Turning my head I see Sam laughing at the door frame, that bitch. "Time to wake up, I think I found us a case" with that he leaves the room, still laughing.

I turn to my pillow again, it smells real good. smells good?? My eyes snap open, this aint no pillow. Its skin, as a matter of fact it just so happens to be the crook of Winnies neck. For worst its not just that, our legs are a tangled mess and my arm is wrapped around her waist pulling her into my chest. We're friggin spooning! Im not used to this, sleeping with women- at least not this way- and spooning? I'm not like that. Im not the lovey dovey type of guy.

But damn do I like it. She feels soft and so comfortable, and it makes just wanna stay here with her in my arms and never leave this bed. She stirs in her sleep so now she's snuggling into my chest, making my breath hitch and my skin chills. Slowly and unsurely I place my hand in her back and kiss her temple. This is definetly something I could get used to.

But I won't. In the hunting life you can't get close to people and you sure as hell can't have a relationship.

"Winnie, princess, time to wake up" her pretty eyes open, staring groggily at me. What a sight.

"Morning" she yawns

We get up and head downstairs where we have breakfast. Sam was going to seat next to her but I shot him a look so he sat on the other chair rolling his eyes. After breakfast Winnie washed the dishes, much to my complain, and cleaned the kitchen. We all showered and left Bobbys.

_+_+_

"Your uh caff, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Frances"

"Bite me"

I laugh at their actions, its truly fascinating the relationship this 2 have.

"Wow, I can feel the love" Sam rolls his eyes, smilling and Dean chuckles.

"So.. anything?" Dean asks, eyes still on the journal

"Have them check the FBI's missing person databank, no jandos fitting dads description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations" Sam shakes his head exasperated

"Sam im telling you, I don't think dad want's to be found" Sam stares at Dean, he needs to find his dad, he needs to know who killed Jessica and he needs to avenge her.

Dean moves the computer towards Sam, "Check this out" I place a hand on Sams shoulder and give him a reassuring smile, wanting him to know I'm here for him. He smiles back and we both turn to look at Deans computer.

...:...

" 'Things he can do with a brush? He's the artist?' do you ever give Sammy a break" she says laughing as they walk. He laughs with her "well what good of a brother would I be if I didn't, huh?"

"You're unbelivable" she says shaking her head "Yeah, maybe, but you still love me" his green eyes stare at her intensely. She nudges his arm playfully and stays quite, a smile on her lips.

"I would have payed good money to watch that, poor Sam, must have been so uncomfortable." Dean laughed "Or even better, to be one of the brushes"

Dean eyes went wide, did she seriously just said that. Ugh, and the look in her face, that smirk, it made him feel weird inside.

"Wait, was he hot for starters?" Dean opened his mouth to speak until "why am I asking you? You probably didn't even thought about it. Just forget it"

"So what was the big deal that dead guy was with- what was her name? Lori?"

"Yeah, Lori Sorenson. Apparently Lori aint no common girl" she raised an eyebrow at him "how come? She knows when to say no?" He rolled his eyes at her but soon smiled when she did so.

"Shut up and let me finish, apparently she happens to be the local reverends daughter. Oh, and super hot!"

"Oh my gosh, Dean! Don't you ever stop, geez." her blonde hair flow with the movement of her laughter, that and how the sun shines above only makes her look more attractive. He wanted to say how she just almost drool about paint guy but he was lost in her.

"So she either is, a rebel or a saint. Guess will have to pay her a visit" Winnie turns to look at Dean, who had stayed behind. Unsure if he had heard what she said she snapped her fingers in his face, sucessfully getting him out of his trance "So? what you think?"

"Uh.. yeah sounds like a plan"

With a questioning look they both started walking to meet with Sam.

"But I don't want to go to church, man"

"I second that" Whitney piped in.

"Well too bad. You" -he pointed at Winnies direction- "said we had to meet her, and seeing how she is the reverends daughter we're going"

With that the decision was made and they followed the younger brother to the Impala.

"What happened with democrazy?" Whitney said, "He doesn't care" Dean answered, opening her door and then heading to his own to start the miserable ride to church. Fan- friggin- tastic!

::;:: ::;::

"The loss of a young person, is particularly tragic.." A girl sitting in the front road turned to look at us.. or more like Sam? Oooh, is Sammy boy here gonna like her!!

" ...A life un-lived is the saddest of passings" Sam smiled at her but she turned to face the reverend. Ouch, ignored.

When the reverend asked for everyone to pray and they lowered their heads, I didn't and apparently Dean either which earned him a nudge. Therefore he nudged me back but I shook my head no.

Sam was ahead of us when we exit the church. I was in the middle with Dean trailing behind. We saw her talking to a pretty tanned girl with awesome curls. When they were done talking we walked to her.

"Are you Lori? Sam asked

"Yeah" it was the same girl who looked at Sam inside.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean and.." friend? I guess that could be the best way to put it, right?

"and my brothers girlfriend Whitney" my eyes went wide and so did Deans.

"We just transfered here, at the university"

"Yeah I saw you inside"

"We dont wanna bother you we just.. heard what happened"

"We're really sorry" Dean said "Yeah" I piped.

"I once saw someone get hurt once. Is something you dont forget" Dean looked at Sam momentarily.

Whitneys mind was somewhere else. It was a few years back. Remembering that attack that would always hunt her. It had been her fault, if only she had told him, he would have believed her, his blood was on her hands. Her chest felt heavy at the memories, eyes stingin. A gasp left her lips when a hand touched her shoulder. Dean. The look in his face one of pure worry, silently asking 'what's wrong', 'talk to me'.

With a shake of her head, to clear the unpleaseant memories, she gave him a reassuring smile placing a hand on top of his. She turned, her attention back to Sam and apparently the reverend. Deans worried look not fading.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I must say that was an inspiring sermon" Bull. he couldn't care less

"Thank you very much. Its so nice to find young people who are open to the lords message" the reverend said smiling.

All Whitney could do was roll her eyes. Bible, religion, superior plan? It all made her want to throw up. She would rather stab herself than listen to all the crap of religion. Yeah she didn't believe in all that crap, sort of, even if it did exist it wasn't her problem and she really didn't want to do anything with it.

Dean took the reverend away saying something about 'looking for a church' so Sam could talk to Lori alone. See what they could get from her. Whitney following behind, head hung low her mind somewhere else.

>:< >:<

"So you believe her?" Dean asked Sam "I do"

"Yeah, I think she was hot too" Whitney rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No man, there's something in her eyes" awwwww

Both brothers turned to look at her. Did she just said that outloud? "uh.." Sam was frowning while Dean looked amused. "Well.. im gonna- just... yeah" with that she walked in front of them, head down, hiding the blush. Both brothers kept there eyes on her for a little more until

"And hear this. She said she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car" Sam said. Dean tear his eyes apart of Winnies form, which was reading some book.

"Bloody body suspended, that sounds like-" "Yeah I know. The Hook Man legend"

The boys had decided to investigate the shot of it being a spirit which brings us to a table full of boxes with all the data back till 1850.

"So this is how you spent the last 4 years of your life" Dean said, opening one of the boxes.

"Welcome to higher education" Sam said.

Whitney was already reading the third newspaper almost going on the 4th. History being one of her liking plus the oportunity to gank something only made it more fun. The complete opposite of what Dean thought of researching.

After some hours of reading you were getting bored. The newspapers were really boring and you were used to read with music so you're brain was full energy but you forgot your phone in Baby, so now you were doing what it always happens when you get bored. Get sleepy.

"Hey, check this out" Sam called for Dean and you. "1862 a preacher named Jacob Carnes was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town he one night killed 13 prostitutes"

Dean and her stand next to him listening attentively at his words. "Hey look at this. Murder weapon?" Whitney said "Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident." Dean continued " "It was replaced with a silver hook. Thats has to be it, right guys?" she asked the boys.

Apparently the murder had happened where the guy died. Coincidence? I think not. We decided to check it out. Lets say it didn't turn out well, for them.

-mean time-

I was laying in one of the sofas the girls had. Yeah I was staying with them, keeping an eye on Lori. The girls wanted to watch some chick flick but I rather eat my own heart so I propose to watch horror movies and surprisingly I had backup. This girl, Taylor, who just so happens to be friends with Lori. Imagine my luck.

I found out that Loris mom had passed away. Also she had being having some problems with her dad lately. Taylor was, well, she was the typical partying kinda girl but she seemed a good friend.

Lori arrived by the time Taylor had already went asleep. I stayed till like 2am watching movies and eating till I crashed in the couch.

-Tiene skip-

Next morning, more like later in the morning, I woke up with a scream.

"Lori" I pulled the blankets off of me and ran upstairs.

"Lori!" another scream was heard.

I run into the room and see Lori against her headboard, a look of pure terror in her face. Slowly I turn around, there was blood everywhere, a lot of blood. Taylor lay dead in her bed, the sheets soaking with blood that was leaking to the floor. But the worst was the wall. It read: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light"

Even for me that's freaky. I look towards Lori who has tears in her eyes. Grabbing a blanket I sit next to her in her bed and wrap it around her. We stay like that till the cops show up, they were taking the girls outside to clear the crime scene. Me, I've been trying to call Dean but he didn't answer.

I stared at the wall. There was something about the message that was bothering me. I knew I had seen the symbol but I just couldn't place it. If one of the cops saw me they would drag me out but I hid till they were somewhere else.

I hear a thud by the bathroom so I pull out a small knife, ready to attack if nessesary. A figure creeps out of the bathroom, I turn and pin him down to the floor. It was Dean.

"Woah! Easy there tiger" I roll my eyes at him.

"I've been calling you all morning"

"Yeah, about that"

I told them what happened and what I had found out. Dean explained me their little adventure. Morons. The symbol on the wall was the one the preachers hook had. It definitely was the spirit of Jacob Carnes.

"Ok at least now we know who we're dealing with. I'll meet you guys outside now get out before someone sees you here" both of them made their way out of the room.

"Hey Winnie" Dean said from the doorway

"Love those shorts" he says with a wink, and with that he's gone.

My eyes go wide and a blush creeps its way to my face.

"How about you shut up and go?" he gives me a smile and leaves the room.

I quickly dress up and head down, both boys waiting by the Impala. Dean has a theory about who the Hook Man is connected to.

-/-

I somehow managed to convince Dean to go the party a little earlier than Sam said so we could enjoy it. Guess mentioning chicks to him can easily get him to do something.

The moment we arrive at the frat house there's some Eminem song playing. Dean mutters how that is crap and real talent hardly exists nowadays which makes me laugh.

Some other songs play as we get deeper in the house, surprisingly I seem to know some of them. To some, I even found myself nodding to the beat. They weren't bad but it wasn't till I heard that awesome intro that I lost it. The all too familiar guitar playing.

'This ain't a song for the broken-hearted '

-Dean-

The music kept playing, when I turn to look at Whitney I realize she is gone. I push people out of the way, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! Then I spot her, head nodding to the beat of the music and hips shaking, eyes closed and a smile playing on her lips.

'It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive'

I don't realize I had walked to her till I realize I'm right next to her. Her eyes open and she looks at me, cheeks slightly pink. I smile and pull her closer to me she yelps and giggles.

"My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said 'I did it my way'.

I just want to live while I'm alive.

It's. My. Life!"

We both dance to the song, bodies close. Every now and then she closes her eyes and lets herself be pulled by the music, my smile copying hers even if she doesn't realize she is doing so. She looks beautiful and she doesn't even notice.

The song ends and another one comes up. This one much slower. What the hell a slow song. What is this, Prom?? When I glance towards her I notice she is humming the song. She knows it. We stay as we are, dancing, swaying to the song. Thanks god no one here knows me.

'When you're too in love to let it go

If you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth'

I grab her hand and spin her to me. She giggles at my action and rests a hand on my chest. Our eyes interlocked, I pull some hair behind her ear and place my hand in her cheek, stroking it. I lean forward and her eyes begin to close..

"Guys!"

Her eyes snap open and look towards Sam, I sigh and kiss her forehead pulling her back to what we came for. Damn it Sam.

'Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you'

"Men you've been lying to me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean says, eyes on his surroundings. Probably looking for a girl to hook-up.

"This wasn't really my experience" the brother retorts, he seems out of place and uncomfortable

"Oh, let me guess. Library, studying, straight A's" Sam only nods.

Dean shakes his head desaprovingly at the waste of his nerdy little brother. Whitney nudges him in the arm.

"Give him a break. Not everyone actually wants to do something with their life and college is pretty hard. Good for him to focus on it."

Dean blinks at her "Ohh, I forgot. You went to college too. I can't wait to hear about that"

Whitney rolls her eyes at him "Whatever. We came here for a reason. Sammy?" she looks at him expectantly.

Sam pulls some papers out and passes them to her and his brother. There's a pattern? Always some religious dude against what he believed was inmoral. Considering who the victims have been and what they have in common we think the spirit might be attached to Lori or her dad.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight" Sam nods his head. Of course he wouldn't miss a chance to be with her

"What about you?" he asks. "I'm gonna see if I can go find that unmarked grave" Dean says sadly.

"I don't wanna third wheel so I'll go with Dean" I say to Sam, he frowns but I'm already after Dean. "Dean hold on"

...

We arrive at the cementery, after passing some graves I see something familiar. "Dean! Over here!" He joggs over me "What is it?" "look" I hold the lantern to the grave, the light showing the mark of Carnes hook.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girls' house" Dean says after a while of digging. I chuckle at his remark.

"Why do you think its always girls?" he stops digging and looks at me "What?"

"I mean, think about it. Its always a girl! and if not its kids" I pace the spot I was previously sitting on, "Why it can't be boys, huh? just once! I want a cute boy to have supernatural problems. Oh, and single! Friggin universe aint turning this on me. Single and straight!"

Dean leans against the shovel, eyes focused on his friend. The hell she talking about??

"Sweetheart"

"I mean, isn't it kinda sexist?"

"Winnie, princess," she turns her attention towards him, his face sweating and dirty. "are you tired?"

Was he serious or was he making fun of her. She couldn't tell. Her head tilt to the side, her features showing confusion.

"What?" he asked

"Are you making fun of me? Ican't tell" he smiled at her

"No, princess, I'm serious. Just worried about you"

"Oh"

He gave her a smile and a wink, then turned to the task at hand. Whitney stood above lighting the grave so they could know when they had reached the coffin. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't because she was afraid to get dirty, she had done so lots of times before, but Dean insisted on her to just hold the light and he would do the heavy work. After some arguing she drop it for the sake of getting the job done.

So now here they were. Deans muscles flexed under his shirt, quite a sight there was no denying, his back, his biceps, his- the sound of wood called both of their attention.

"Is that-?"

"It is. Lets burn this shit" she said quickly.

Dean hit the wood till it broke, the bones shone bright with the light, Winnie threw some salt and lighter fuel into the coffin. With a match Dean burned the bones and stood next to his friend watching the fire.

"Thanks god. I was getting tired" she smacked him in the arm

"Told you to let me help you" he smiled at her.

"Yeah but you look cute in those clothes so better not ruin them"

He pulled her to him in a side hug. Yes he was sweaty but she didn't mind much, at least he wasn't dripping sweat.

-next day after Dean picked Sam at the Hospital-

"So lets head to the library, see if we can find what they did with the hook" The younger brother said as they walked to the Impala.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good enough for me" Dean said

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam said, stoping Dean in its place "where's Whitney?"

The worry Deans face held disipated as he continue to walk, his brother following behind. "She was tired after last night"

They turned right to the parking lot "So, I told her to rest" Dean gets out his keys, opening the doors so they can get in. "And, well, I just didn't have the heart to wake her when we arrived"

Both brothers turn in their seats to glance at the backseat where a sleepy Whitney laid, with Deans jacket covering her shoulders. With a nod Sam turned back to the front, ready to continue with the plan. Dean, on the other hand, stayed like that for a little more. Just enjoying how relaxed she looked. Once he turned too and started the ride to the library he would occasionally glance at her through the rear mirrow.

As soon as they arrived Sam was out of the car and heading to the library. Dean stood behind, careful to wake you.

"Sweetheart? Princess I need you to wake up"

His voice was so soothing it could have lulled you back to sleep but you still woke up.

"Bean?" your groggy voice came up. His heart beating in a weird way at the name.

"Yeah, princess, we need to do some more little research. Is that ok?"

You only nod. Sleep overpowering you. He chuckled, for him you looked just like the little girl who lived next door, the little girl he loved so much.

He placed your arms over his neck and slid one of his under your knees, lifting you bridal style. He closed the door with his hip and carry your sleepy form inside.

Once inside you lay your head over your arms, using them as a pillow, and lay on the table. As both boys looked for something about the whereabouts of the hook you kept sleeping, Dean occasionally looking your way.

"mhmm" both boys directed their attention to you

"Afternon Whitney. When you're done drooling over the table we could use some help" Sam said

"Shut up, Sam" Dean almost snapped at him "How you feeling princess?"

You took a deep breathe. You opened your mouth to speak but a yawn interrupted you, Dean only chuckle it was like watching a puppy.

"I'm good" you reply, sleep still in your voice "what we doing?"

"Look for the hook" Sam reply monotonously.

"Ok" you extended your hand to grab one of the books. It wasn't 5 minutes later till "There's something here, I think."

"Iowa State Penitenciary, Carnes, Jacob. Personal effects, desposition of.." "Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked. Dean move closer to you "maybe"

"Here says that after the execution they would go to.. Saint Barnabe Church. Why does it sound familiar?"

"I think thats were Loris father preaches" Sam points out. "That explains why it has been hunting reverends and their daughters for the past 200 years." Dean says

"But dont you think someone might have seen it? I mean, a blood stained old hook." Sam says

"Why dont you just check the church records?" you yawn. They both stare at you "Its like you're trying to solve a first book cliff hanger, you need to read the sequel in order to find out" another yawn leaves your lips.

"What?" you asked confused as why they're staring.

"That was a very clever way to put it" Sam acknowledge.

"You're brilliant!" Dean kissed your forehead and went to look for the records.

..

"Now what?"

"Nothing its just weird to see Dean act the way he does with you" you gave him a look "Its refreshing, that's all"

"Whatever you say Samuel"

Dean brought the records and Sammy found what had been of the hook "Reforced" he sighed "They melt it down. Made it something else"

We closed the books, put the papers back were they meant and gave the boxes back to the librarian.

"Good job back there" Dean kissed my forehead. Hir arm on my shoulder pulling me to him, my head resting on his shoulder as he walked us back to Baby.

))1h later((

"I can't belive you told Sam to stay out of her underware drawer"

"Yeah well, he sure has a thing for her and even if he is a nice guy andI doubt he would do something like that.. its still fun to bother him"

Dean chuckled at my statement. "Hell yeah it is. Hey sweetheart pass my more of Sams bag"

A scream and a loud thud sound from upstairs. "I think its getting worse with them Dean, I'm gonna go help them" "You mean we are gonna go help them"

We run as fast as possible, guns ready, towards the noises. We turn right, the hookman is standing right in front of Lori, Sam behind. "Sam!" "Duck!" Dean says. Without any other warning he shoots, Sam got the command and duck before he could get hit. The spirit dessapears.

"Whitney I told you to pass me more silver!"

"Don't yell at me Dean! There wasn't any more in the bag, that was all"

"Then why the hell he's still here?"

"Guys.."

"Well maybe we missed something!"

"Guys!" they both direct their attention towards me. "Lori is that silver?" I ask as nice as possible, this boys need to learn to keep their shit together. Amateurs

"Yes" "I don't know about you boys but that's enough for me, gimme"

"We don't even know if its-" Sam argued

"For the love of- was it from the church Lori?" I raised my voice "Yes!"

"There! Now shut up and take it, we need to burn the damn thing!"

Sam does as told, the hook marks on the wall approaching towards us.

I grab the necklace from Sam "Dean!" he catches it, "Sam!" he throws his shotgun and 2 barrels.

I stand in front of both of them, gun ready. Sam shots at where the marks are being left. "What're you doing?! Don't waste them!" I snap at him.

When I turn the spirit is there, I shot him and he dessapears."Well, now he's gonna be real pissed" He re-appears and throws me to a wall. My head hurts like crazy and my body aches. Hook Man steps towards Sam, hook raised ready to attack. "No.. Sam" my voice comes out weak. Suddenly his hook melts then he dessapears. For good this time.

I lift myself off the ground and lean against the wall. Hopefully I didn't broke any ribs. I hear loud footsteps then Sam nod. Dean had just arrived and was checking if his baby brother was ok. But someone was missing.

"WINNIE?!" his voice echoed. From where he was he couldn't see her.

"Stop yelling!" she yelled back "Im fine" she muttered. Dean was by her side in a second.

"You good?"

"Peachy" she muttered, holding her side.

"Let me see" He moved her hands away, no blood stains on the shirt thats good. He moved his hands to the end of her shirt, lifting it so he could see what was wrong. The warmth radiating from him sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, I ain't no superman but they don't seem broken"

"Yay" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

He smiled at her. She was a total badass.

Dean placed a hand on her waist helping her up and out the church. The police and an ambulance arrived a little later. The sheriff was questioning Dean and Sam was on the ambulance getting his arm bandaged.

The drivers door opens and closes as Deans gets it. "You should have let them check you" "I told you I'm fine Dean. I'll live"

"Yeah, lucky me. I got you something" he pulls some band aids and other medical supplies. "Dean" -I whine- "did you stole those from the ambulance?" He gives me a smile.

The door opens then closes, then the one from the backseat is open and Dean gets in. "You're unbelievable you know?" He grins "But you like me that way" "True" He gets a band aid and removes the thing that covers the sticky part. "Come here" "Dean" I whine again.

He gives me a stern look. I scoot closer to him, rolling my eyes. He removes some hair out of my face and place the band aid in my forehead, where I had a small gash. I didn't make much of it cause I've had it way worse. He cleaned the other gashes of my face, taking special care with the small cut of my lip.

He cleaned it extremely slowly. His eyes only focused in the task at hand, my lips. He was so close I could feel his breathing hitting my face. "Is-is it done?" He cleared his throat and pulled away. A nod of his head my answer. He got out and moved to the drivers place again.

I turn to look at Sam and Lori, holding hands if I may add. It looks like they're talking, but then they stop. Seems like the perfect moment for a kiss. Nope, Sam is heading to us.

Dean saw the same as Winnie's. They didn't kiss. Kiss. He shook his head to clear it, get the thoughts to go away. Sam got into Baby, a stern look on his face. "We could stay" he propose. Sam shook his head no and with that they were off to another town, another case.


	11. ''Bugs'' and Werewolves

"It was full of what?"

"Some human eating beetles"

"Like the beetles from The Mommy?"

"Uh.. sort of. They were smaller"

A shiver runs down your spine. "That's just gross" Bugs all over your body? walking, getting in your nose or ears. Please, Don't throw up.

"Princess?"

"Yeah. I'm cool, just trying not to puke with the descriptive image"

Dean chuckles softly "Sorry"

"Just forget it. Call me when you got something else"

..

My phone makes a noise signalling me I had a text message.

Bean: Got another body. Junior main suspect.

I quickly reply an answer.

Princess: Ok. Don't be rude to the kid.

Dean grins.

Bean: No promises, sweetheart ;)

She rolled her eyes at his behavior, a small smile playing on her lips.

Princess: Be careful

I will, princess. Dean thought. He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. They were gonna wait for Matt to arrive from school and ask him some questions.

,:,

"What kind of advice is that a kid should stay with his Family" Sam turns to look at Dean an unhappy face set in his features. There has been some tension between them. The topic of college and daddy relationship seems to be a delicate subject among them.

I open my eyes. Im still in my motel room. I must have fallen asleep while doing research. I quicly pick up the papers and arrange them. Every now and then a yawn consumes me, sleep still got a hold on me. This dreams are getting weirder and weirder.

,:, at some motel,:,

The familiar rumble of the Impala calls her attention. They had arrived. The black shiny beauty was parked, 2 giants climbing out of it.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are the ribs?" Dean asked worried.

She chuckles "Well, they still hurt a bit but im fine, no need to worry"

"You on the other hand have mosquitoes bites everywhere" "Actually most are bee stings" he explains. "Doesn't make it better" she says. Her hand poking every part of his face,

"You got one here and here. Here, other one here and he-"

"Yeah and its itching so stop touching them" he says pulling your hand away from his face.

"Ill go buy something for them" He grabbed her hand and pulled to the end of the bed were he was sitting, hands on her hips, "But I wan't you here" he whined.

"You're such a kid. It wont take long, I think I saw a drug store on the other side of the street." He groaned loudly. "Hurry" "Stop whining!"

The door of the motel closes. Whitney leans against the wall taking deep breaths. carefully she moves her jacket and lifts the shirt, her bleeding side showing. She winces when she removes the shirt off the wound seeing how it was stick to it by dry blood. Fan-friggin-tastic. She lowers the shirt again and crosses the street to the drug store.

10min later she is back with the things for the boys and her side clean and bandaged. No need in worrying the boys. The hunt went fine, the werewolf was dead and not many died. The only con was the cut on her side thanks to the beast but it was cool she had had it worst.

Whitney helped them put the medicine in their backs seeing how they couldn't reach, and face while they apply it in the rest of their body.

Dean was enjoying it a little too much.

"Did you put some on my chin? It's itchy" he said. She rolled her eyes but did it anyway "There"

"How about my lips?" he said, eyebrows wiggling.

She giggled at him.

Whitney move in front of Dean, both sitting in the bed, she leaned towards him slowly. Eyes fixed in his lips. Dean was doing the same. He had said that as a joke, right?, but the fact that she was serious was making him weirdly nervous. Not his usual self at all.

When they were so close that their breaths mixed, Whitney smear some of the medicine in his lips. Deans eyes, that were closing, went wide. Sam who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes was now holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I'll go change and then I'm gonna call it a night"

With that she got up, grabbed her duffel and went to the bathroom to change into her pjs. She brushed her teeth and hair and got out. Sam who was waiting outside went in, laughing softly.

Seeing how she always shared bed with Dean, she moved to her side of the bed.

"Night Dean"

//Later that night//

Deans hand was laying on Winnies waist, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Their bodies pressed together spooning. Whitney stirred in her sleep and Dean grabbed her side to pull her closer.

Deans eyes snap open as a whimper came from the girl sleeping next to him. He moved to get a look at her face, which was contorted in pain.

"Winnie, princess" he shook her arm "what is it? Winnie?" his voice laced with fear.

Her eyes opened and look his way.

"What is it princess? What's wrong?" he carress her cheek.

She thought his eyes were gonna jump out of their sockets at the face he made. He quickly looked from her blood stained cheek to his hand which was covered in blood as well. Without hesitation he removed the covers from them. Winnie shiver at the absence of heat.

Dean clenched his jaw, eyes fixed on his friends side which was bleeding. Winnie followed his gaze. Oh, fuck

"Dean.."she tried

Dean got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the light. He made his way back to the bed and grabbed Winnies arm, roughly, pulling her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

He sat her on top of the toilet lid. In his hands some bandages and sterilizing liquid, with a movement of his head, Winnie understood and lift her shirt for him to look at the wound. Deans face was stoic, almost cold, as he worked on her side.

"Dean.. I'm sorry-" he cut her off with a raised hand

He was really mad at her. First, she didn't told him about the wound. Then, he had hurt her. And all this because he agreed on letting her go on a hunt by herself. She had gotten hurt because he wasn't there to protect her. Yes he mad at her, but he was more mad at himself.

"Dean.."

"Winnie!" he snapped "not now"

Dean finish stitching her wound and stood from his kneeling position. He disposed the bloody tissues he used to clean her and turned to get out.

"Dean, please." she pleaded

"Damn it Whitney" ouch full name "I worry about you. I give a damn about you! I was worried crazy about you being alone on this hunt, and you dont tell me you get hurt?" Those esmeralds of his bore into you "For worst I hurt you!"

"Dean I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry." she really didn't meant for him to worry "I'm used to deal with this stuff on my own. I've always hunt solo, no need to explain myself to anyone."

"But you do now. You have me! ... and Sam" he cleaned her face "please! Do tell me if something goes wrong. It makes me feel useless and like you don't trust me"

"But I do! I really do Dean" she cut him off

"Then please.. don't hide things from me. And tell me when you get hurt so I can help you."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

With a deep sigh he pulled her into a hug. Her head resting against his chest. He placed a kiss in her head. Dean turned the light off, Winnies hand in his they made their way back to the bed. Once on the bed they snugle again, Dean mostly, this time he was more careful with her side.

They both lay like that. Dean soon drifted back to sleep. Her eyes stutter shut and she was out.

There was a familiar house, she knew it from somewhere, but she just couldn't place it. The place felt odd, wrong even. It felt the same way when you have a bad feeling about something. Up the stairs, a room called to them. A little girl was laying on the bed. Why was there a chair against the closet? There was something there, something that made her stomach turn in an unpleasant way.

She got closer, feeling a pull to it. The chair started moving by itself, 'Oh shit', she felt chills run through her whole body. The chair moved out of the way and the door were opening. She wanted to run, to get as far away from the thing as she could. Yet she was frozen in her place it was all too familiar she could feel it 'the heat'. That flesh burning heat, the screaming, her crying.

The doors burst open and a fire figure walked out. Her body was shaking, tears streaming down her face. Yellow, that horrible yellow that still haunted her dreams. "Sweetie RUN!"

Whitney sat straight on the bed. Her forehead was dripping with sweat, her heart going a thousand miles per hour, her cheeks tear stained. She checked to her right. Dean was holding her by her stomach. He was there. Everything was fine. It was just a nightmare just that.

She layed once again, nuzzling into Dean. His warmth soothing her troubled mind. His steady heart beat and breathing lulling her to sleep.

Unknown was to her that Sam layed on the other bed, his own heart beat out of control and breathing erratic. His visions only getting worst. He would definitely have to tell Dean in the morning.


	12. ''Home''

01x09

"D-dean, I can't. I haven't been there since..." my chest is heavy as I fight to breathe.

"Hey, hey, look at me" his hand resting on my face ever so tender, " its okay, I wont push you. Hell I get it but this weird thing with Sammy, we have to go check it." he pulls a strand of hair away from my face and sighs "I just wish you would come with me. I don't want to leave you"

Dean rests his forehead against mine, our breathing mixing. I place my hand on top of his. " Dean im going to be just a phonecall away" his eyes stare at me "Its just, it's been so long... I- I don't want to loose you again"

I smile and chuckle soflty "Wow, who would've thought you're such a softie" he rolls his eyes "oh wait, I did!" he chuckles

"Shut up," he grins when a giggle leaves my lips "only with you." He kisses my nose. I punch his shoulder playfully, pushing him away. He laughs but pulls me close again by grabbing my hand.

The need to be close taking the best of him.

*time skip*

"Bye Sam" With a quick hug he gets in the Impala. "Bye Whitney"

That dream really scared him, specially since it was his old house. Heading to the back of the Impala Dean was loading their stuff in the trunk.

"Take care" he looks at me, suddenly aware of my presence. "Whitney I-" "it's okay, Dean" I cut him off, "go, be the hero. And come back to me" I smile at him.  
"I don't want to leave you. If something were to happen and I-" "Dean I can take care of myself" he gives me a bitch face, "I know you can. But I want to keep you safe"

We look at each other. None of us daring to break first. I sigh. "Don't do anything stupid" I pat his back and head to the motel. Dean grabs my hand and before I realize what's happening my head rests against his chest. "I won't. Call me... everyday" I hug back, his hold tightens and I nuzzle against his chest.

"I will. Relax. Call me if you need anything"

I pull apart. His hand against my cheek he kisses my temple and let's go, almost as if he didn't want to.

-

"If this any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam let out a deep breath "We would try to figure out what we're dealing with. We,would dig into the history of the house-" "Except that we already know what happened" Dean clarified

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?"Dean tenses at the question, memories already flowing.

"About that night, you mean?" Sam nods his head, "Yeah"

"Not much. I remember the fire... the heat. And then I carried you out the front door"

"You did?" Sam is taken back at the new piece of information, he had always thought it had been their dad.

" Yeah, why, you never knew that?" Sam shook his head," No"

"And what about Whitney?" the younger brother asked "Do you know how was it for her?"

The older Wnchester stood in his place, that awful night replaying in his brain.

"I remember seeing her dad run out of their house, crossing our porch and into the house. Dad hadn't come out yet and the fire grew bigger, hotter. Her mom called out to me from their doorway, calling for me to go inside their house. Winnie was nowhere to be seen. I looked down to you and figure it would be better than to stay out and you to get cold.

Inside the house Whitney's father, Josh, made his way upstairs as fast as he could. Where on Earth were John and Mary? Their absence made worry bubble up on him, he needed to find them. Their kids needed them.

Smoke was filling the second floor, flames busting out from one of the bedrooms. It was Sam's nursery. He kneeled and crawled his way to the room, keeping low as not to choke on the smoke. When he reached the doorway he saw his friend. John was on the floor, eyes fixed on the ceiling.. a ceiling where the figure of the woman he loved burned.

"John!" he called out for his friend but he didn't respond

"John come on, we gotta go!"

John did not respond as he stare in shock at the burning figure. Josh approach him and drag him out by the arm. Once in the hallway he turn to look at his friend and slapped some sense into him.

"Focus man. Your kids need you!" John blinked at him, with a nod both men made their way out of the house and into the porch.

"A couple minutes later both of them entered the house, stinking of smoke"he ended.

"And well you know dad's story, as well as I do. Mom was.. was on the ceiling" the memory still haunt him "Whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her"

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times"

Both boys stay put, leaning against Baby.

"So if we gonna figure out was going on now.. We have to figure out what happened then and see if its the same thing"

"Yeah" Dean replied casually "Talk to dads friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time" His mind going straight to you

"Shame the best witnesses we could have are dead.. Tho maybe Whitney could tell us something useful.

"No" Dean replied quickly. He was hating beeing back, all the memories hurting and he knew it wouldn't be much different if you had come.

"B-but Dean!"

"Nothing Sam! WE ARE NOT CALLING HER!" The look in Sams face was as one of a kicked puppy

"I'll be right back. Gotta head to the bathroom" Dean said with a huff and walked away from Sam

Once out of sight he pulled out his phone. Dreading to make the call. He wasn't even sure if it would work.

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before." His throat tightened "I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence.. and there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but... I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here." His voice cracked "Please. I need your help, Dad." And with that he ended the call.

With teary eyes he stayed put. Taking deep breaths to calm himself and hopefully ease the lump in his throat. After clearing his throat and sniffing the tears away he made another call. One who somehow he knew would ease his worries.

/././

"Maybe a Poltergeist?" she suggested

"Huh. That's actually a pretty good theory." She laughed "Of course it is, I came up with it"

"You're so full of yourself"  
She scoffed, "Look who's talking!"

"Whatever, She said she heard rats scratching but never really saw them, and lights flickering"

"Yeah it fits. When you think about the history of it, it's not that surprising"

"Shut up"

I feel a weird tingle in my chest when I hear her laugh. A smile makes its way in my face, but is soon replaced by a frown when I hear her sigh.

"Text me the motel address and keep me posted" with that the phone call ends and my heart drops.   
I'm about to call her again but Sam calls me from the car. We decide to buy some lunch and investigate a little more in the motel room, then tomorrow will look for people who knew dad back in the day.

A couple hours later Sam and I are ready to look for someone who knew our dad back in the day, someone who might know what happened. Or at least heard of it.

I open the door, slowly. A familiar hazel eyes meet my green ones.

"Whitney"I breath out. I reach to touch her face and pull her in an embrace.

"Hey to you too" she laughs.

My heart keeps doing this weird movements inside my chest.

"So.. where we headed?"

-

Dean walks to me and leans closer "You okay?" he whispers. I nod. "You didn't have to come"

"Thought you could use some help" I reply simply. I really don't want to talk about much. I don't even want to be here but they do need some help. Dean senses my discomfort and takes my hand in his, squezzing it for comfort.

"So you met John and Josh?" Sam asks the man.

"Yeah, long time ago" he laughs "They used to own this place, I worked for them"

"In fact, it most been 20 years since John dissapeared. So why the police intrested all out of a sudden?"

"Oh we're re-opening some of the unsolved cases, and the Winchester dissapearence is one of them" Dean played it cool.

"Huh, well what do you wanna know about John?"

"Anything that comes to mind" I said a little to quickly, all eyes falling on me "... please"

"Well he was a stubborn bastard,I remember that. Whatever the game, he hated to lose. It was that whole Marine thing. That's why he and Josh made such a great team, he kept him in his place" Whitney felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "But uh, he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids" Dean gulped at the mention of his mother.

"But that was before the fire"Sam said, The man nodded, "Thats right" "Ever talked about that night?"Sam pressed

"Shhhh" the shadow man said, with a finger against his lips. He moved closer to her, his presence sending shivers down her little spine. 'Run!' her head screamed. Her legs didn't comply.

"But eventually? What was he saying about it?"

"Oh he wouldn't think straight. He said it was- he said something caused the fire and killed Mary" the man says as if it was crazy.

"Ever said what did it?"   
The man stares at Dean weird for asking such thing. "Nothing did it. It was an accident" "Electrical short in the ceiling or the walls or something"

"I begged him to get some help but.."  
"But what?" Dean asks. "Oh, it just got worst and worst."

"How?" "Oh he started reading this strange old books. He started going to see this psychic in town"

"Psychic? Got a name?" Dean looks for something to write on "No" the man says.

Sam and Dean share a look and with a nod they both say a quick 'thank you for your help' and walk out of the garage.  
Whitney on the other hand had other plans in mind.

"Ex-excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" "What could you you tell me about Josh Parks?"

Dean stood behind a wall, he was waiting for Winnie but the question picked his attention.

The man breathe out a laugh "Josh, ha. Josh was a hell of a character, big man but total teddy bear WHEN you were on his good side. Had a fascinatons for guns or any type of weapons in general. He was a good man, such shame what happened to him" Whitney clenched her fists and jaw in an attempt to not cry "He loved his wife and his kid? Pure adoration was written on his face every time he saw the little girl." The man smiled. Whitney on the other hand, was internally crying.

"The times she would visit here, at the garage, she would play around. Josh would tell her about cars, teaching her." He laughs and so does her.   
A sad smile from a life she barely remembers. "His princess, he would called her" "There were times when Johns oldest kid would come too. Oh, those were some happy days. The 2 would run around the entire place. Screaming and laughing. Playing tag or hide and seek, sometimes they even played inside the cars. Those 2 had to be the happiest kids I've ever seen in my life. So carefree.."

Tears run down her face now. Her dad, he sound amazing, loving, everything a little girl could ask for and she, barely remembered him. Playing around, goofying? The whole idea of hapiness seemed so bizarre. That concept did not exist in a hunters vocabulary.

"Why the interest in him?"

Whitney had to take a deep breath and clear her throat in order for her to answer.

"We're just checking Johns connections." She smiled politely and thanked him.

Dean saw her walk out, a deep, sad sigh leaving her pink lips. A frown etched on her face.  
He walked to her and wrap an arm around her. She was a little startled at first but as she realized who it was she relaxed a bit. Dean eyes were on her as they made their way to Baby, were Sam was waiting, while she adverted her own and bit her lower lip in an attempt to not cry. At least not in front of him.

.; ;.

After a while of waiting, a woman and a man come out of the room.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."  
She closes the door behind him.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

My eyes go wide. Rough. Poor man.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." She answers.

Both boys don't even make an attempt to get up and follow "Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day."

"Well, lemme look at ya." She laughs. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." I giggle at her words. "He was wasn't he" I say giggling like a school girl. Sam grins.

"Sam." Her smile turns to a frown when she grabs his hand. "Oh, honey... I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father -- he's missin'?" That easy to read? Really Sam?

"How'd you know all that?" He asks rather freaked out. What do you think? Friggin Tweet told her! Makes me wonder if they have deal with psychics before.

"Well you were just thinking it just now"

"Wh-where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asks worriedly.

I'm getting tired of this chit chat, we came for a reason and that's it. We're loosing precious time here. Time that could be used in solving this and get the hell out of here.

She shakes her head, "I don't know"  
"You don't know?" Deans asks getting mad "You're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air."

I breath out a laugh. At least it's entertaining. Sam chuckles softly with a big smile on his face. "Sit, please." She motions to us.

The three of us move to the couch. Sam on the left, Dean in the center and me next to him on the right.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" My eyes go wide and I can't help it any longer. I snicker at Deans face and the whole image of he being 'whacked with a spoon'.

Dean looks like a deer caught in headlights. "I didn't do anything" he defends quickly.

"Well you were thinking about it!"

Sam smile is huge at the scene.

Missouri

"Stop glaring at me girl. Agh, you know, you were a very sweet kid" I smile "oh no, don't try to hide it. This life took a toll on you, it has changed you"

Is she okay? What happened to her? Why hasn't she talked to me about it? Doesn't she trust me? Why does it saddens me that she doesn't? Nah, it's only because she is my friend. Nothing else. Nah.

Well Dean has certainly not changed much since kid. That freckled sweet kid, always worrying about her.

But her, oh my has she changed. Clever kid she was but now, well I don't know how she does it but if she can shut me away, if she can close her mind so that I don't see nor hear what she thinks, Well that is some amazing control right there.

"Excuse me, but we came for a reason?" Straight to business. I like that but not when its in such a desrespectful way.

"Sure thing honey but only if you calm down a bit. Huh? How bout that?"

Dean stares at her. 'What's wrong? What's wrong? Talk to me!' Over and over again. His brain flooded with worry for her being.   
When she looks back at him, her walls fall down. Why the look? Why does he keep looking at me like that? It's not his problem. I'm not your sister Dean, you don't have to protect me! Why did I let you convince me to come here. Why do I care? What are you doing to me Dean Winchester??

Sam looks at me quizzically when I chuckle, Whitney blushes and with a soft 'Damn it' lifts her walls again while Dean only looks confuse.

"Okay, kids. How about we talk about what you really came here for"

'Finally' too exasperated voices say, but act as nothing happened when I look their way.

~Third POV~

"Ok. So, our dad. When did you first meet him?" Sam asks

"He came for a reading." She starts, "a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say, I threw back the curtains for him"

"What about the fire?" Dean asks, concentrated to learn everything he can about it. "Do you know about what kill our mom?"

"A little. Your dad, he took me to your house. He was hoping I could.. sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing"

"And could you?" The younger Winchester asked with sad eyes.

Missouri shook her 'no'.

"What was it?" Whitney was the one to press on this time.

"I don't know." She confessed and Whitney could feel her blood boil. "Oh, but it was evil"

Silence filled the room. Until Whitney broke it.

"You don't know?!"

All eyes turned her way.

"What you mean you don't- that you don't know? How can you not know!"

"Winnie" Dean warned her. Taking small steps to her seeing as she was pacing the room.

"No! Don't 'Winnie' me! I wanna know!" She snapped at him.

"Then what did you do, huh? What did you do to help him! You showed how screwed up the fucking world was for him later to tell his kids and-" screw their lives, that's what she wanted to say "Yeah you opened his eyes, such a saint. But what did you do after that! What did you do to help him get the revenge you know so well he craved for?!"

"Winnie calm down" Dean called out to her.

Her hands were shaking and her voice just kept getting higher with each sentence.

But she pay no mind to his words. She was only focused on the woman sitting in front of her.

"LOOK AT THEM DAMN IT! They're here because of you! It's your fault they're in this life! Why did you had to tell John if you weren't going to help him!" Her voice broke at the end.

"How-" A sob escaped her lips.

"Winnie look at me please"

But she didn't. She was in a staring competition with Missouri, Missouri who could see what was really troubling her. That and her red eyes and shaky breath were breaking her heart.

'They could've had great lives. They could've move on at some point and still live a normal life'

'Im sorry'

'That won't save them from whatever horrible future that was set on them when they got involved in this life'

With that last thought shared with her she left the room. Dean following suit.

Only Sam and Missouri were left in the room. Each deep in thought.  
Sam was trying to wrap his mind to what had just happened. Something in his brain telling him there was more to what meets the eye, that there must be something else besides what their father had done to them to make her explote like that.

Missouri was thinking of the young girl sitting in the waiting room. Such hatred in her thoughts, hatred to her for what she had done. But she knew what was really about. The moment Whitney had snapped so did her walls and Missouri could see through her.  
She could see all the pain she was feeling. The life she never asked for, the life good people like the Winchesters didn't deserve, the pain of loosing a loved one like Sam did, the guilt and emptiness for not remembering her dad. They were all so strong and yet not as much as the fear.   
There was so much fear inside her. She didn't want to know what happened in the house, but at the same time she needed to. Whitney remembered very well what had happened that night, and the night her father died. The house. The room. The window. It terrified her the most 'cause she knew the second she was there that she would be living those awful memories once again. After all, the nightmares had already started.

"So you think there's something again in that house?" She asks to Sam who immediately focus back on her.

"Definitely"

Missouri shakes her head.

"I don't understand"

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet" she explains, "no sudden deaths, no freak accident."

"Why is it acting up now?" She asks suspecting.

"I don't know but dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once, it just feels as something's starting"

~meanwhile in the waiting room~

Winnie was sitting in one of the sofas, head hung low in her hands.

Dean was standing next to her. The only thing in his mind her well being. First the questions of her dad and now this explosion? He was sure it had to be about being back cause he wasn't feeling well too but he still had this hunch that there was something else. She was hiding something from him and it was bugging him cause it was troubling her and he wanted to take that away. He wanted her to feel good, he wanted her to be good. So it killed him not being able to do so.

"I'm sorry" came a small voice "I'm sorry I- I reacted as I did"

Dean sighed and took a seat next to her. There was so much he wanted to say and yet he couldn't figure how. He wasn't good with chick-flicks.

So he do the only thing he could think of. He rest a hand in her back, stroking it softly in a pretty lame way to show support.

She breathed out a chuckle at how awkward the whole scene was.

"Yeah better make some joke or flirt. It would be less awkward" she said sniffling.

"If you say so doll" he smiled.

She lift her head and look at him "That. Was terrible" she said with a laugh.

Dean laughed along with her. Her eyes were a little red and she was brushing away some shed tears but for him she looked beautiful.

"I know I cringed just thinking it"

She laughed some more, only a sniffle here and there. And he smiled at the achievement of making her smile.

As if by some unnatural force he pulled her to his side in a hug. Her head resting on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. When he realized what he had done a blush crept to his ears making them hot and the thought of pushing her away crossed his mind. Thought which was soon thrown away when he saw, surprisingly for him, that you seemed to relax and even snuggle a little closer.

She closed her eyes letting his warmth and hand, which was stroking her head, lull her in a peaceful trance.

"I-I want you to know that you can count on me"

She opened her eyes at his words. Please don't do this, She thought.

"T-that i will always be here for you. If you want to tell me something or, or even if you don't!" He rushed " If you just want to, to I don't know, lay lazily in bed, or an awkward hug" -he laughed and she smiled- "or just have some company even if it's in silence or we're both busy doing something. I don't know but anything you need, at any time. I'm here."

"Just, please, don't shut me out"

Damn it.

"Don't close yourself to me"

Deans head snapped her way when he felt a weight being lift off his shoulder. She turned to look at him with an almost cold expression.

"Dean" she sighed "I- please just let it die here"

All hope Dean felt of her opening up to him came crashing down.

"B-but Winnie-"

"No, Dean. Pleease"

With a sigh he nod his head. "Fine. But I'm here when you're ready"

She nodded and got up the couch. Dean following suit. The only problem was that he couldn't shake off that feeling that was bugging him.

...it just feels as something's starting"

"Well that's a comforting thought" Dean said from the doorway.

Both Sam and Missouri turned their attention to him.

When he looked beside him and didn't found you there he pulled you to the front by the hand.

Feeling too many eyes and a deafening silence on her, Winnie spoke.

"Sorry to snap like that" she said to Missouri "it was disrespectful and out of place."

Missouri smiled at her sweetly. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. No harm done"

Winnie nodded her head and stood there awkwardly.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we should take you to check the house again" Dean spoke.

"Seems like a plan. I'll go get my purse"

With that said everyone was heading out and to the old Winchester household.

-

"And up we go" the man said. The little girl in his arms giggling at him. "But Daddyy" she whined "I don't wanna go to bed yet," a yawn inturrupted her "I'm not tired" she said. Her eyes closing as sleep consumed her.

The man chuckled at the kids behavior. "If you go to sleep now, you can go play with Dean in th morning." At this the childs eyes shined with hapiness.

My eyes snap open and a gasp leaves my lips. I'm not in bed. I'm just in the backseat of the Impala. I fell asleep.

"Good. About time you woke up, sleeping beauty"

"I- don't remember falling asleep"

"Hmm, I don't know. One moment you're awake in the backseat and next time I check on you you're out cold" Dean says, his tone turns serious "Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Yeah"

Dean stares at me a little longer than normal then drops it. "Ok"

"Ok"

"Winnie.." "Yeah?" I say casually

"You need to get out of the car."

I look at my surroundings and feel my heart rate pick up.

"We're here" it repeats over and over in my head in the worst way possible.

There's a man standing in the window and his eyes are fixed on me. He is looking at me from the window. Their window. There's someone in Sammys' nursery.

"Whitney!" My head immediately snaps to look at him. His face in one of worry. "I've been calling your name. Are you sure you're alright?"

I only manage to nod.

"You don't have to come"

"We're already here" I walk to the house.

There's the window of Sams nursery. A black figure was visible from the window, the fire behind it burning bright. I shake my head to clear it from the flashbacks. It's already bad enough how they world is spinning and the air seems heavier.

After a little waiting outside the property Jenny opens the door.

Sam introduces Missouri. And Dean explains that they want to show her the house for 'old times sake'. All the time her breathing is faster than it should and her hold on the kid overprotective.  
Something's wrong.

Missouri slaps Dean in the back of his head for being too pushy with Jenny.

"Forgive him. He means well he is just not the sharpest tool in the sheer."

"But hear me out"

"About what?"

"About this house"

"What about it?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny says

"We're people who can help. Who an stop this thing but you gonna have to trust us just a little"

Jenny wasn't sure about them. But the thought of something happening to her kids was worst than anything they might do. Right?

Jenny let them in. Missouri thought it would be better to head straight to the room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it" Missouri said.

Sam followed suit, then Dean. Leaving Whitney in the back. And she was having a hard time to remember how to breath normally.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is were it all happened"

Both Winchesters look up to the ceiling, Sam uncomfortable and Dean remembering. What happened still haunting him.

As the boys were looking up and Missouri all around, Whitney was fixed to the window. It called to her to get closer, to take a look.

Whitney felt as if the whole house was falling on her. As if something was strangling her. Her skin chilled and she felt a presence. Something dark was in the room or maybe something's.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took your mom" Missouri said.

"Are-are you sure?" Sam asked frantically. She nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. Is something different"

With that said she turned to the closet and open the doors. All air was knocked out of Winnie's lung as an incredible weight fell on her.

"What is it?" Dean, who hadn't realized what was happening to his friend, asked.

"Not it" Missouri corrected. "Them. Is more than one spirit in this place"

She fought for air to enter her lungs but to no avail. The lack of air and the temperature. When had it raised? Her body burned hot and her eyes glistened with tears.

'Come here little girl. I promise not to hurt you sweetheart' the man said in a low voice. His boots echoing in the deafening silence of the cold room.

'No' she muttered. Stay away from me. STAY AWAY!

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you" she explained moving closer to Sam who was getting more and more uneasy.

"It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected"

'Oh, are you scared sweetheart? You shouldn't' the man said 'Is it because of my eyes?" He grinned wickedly.

Tears ran down her cheeks. Eyes still fixed in the window, legs close to her chest as she leaned against the wall. Backing as far away as possible from the window.

"I don't understand" Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy"

"It has attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest till Jenny and her babies are dead"

"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam said glancing around the room.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second"

"Well, one thing's for damn sure -- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Deans says.

"We need to head out to my house. I have everything we need there"

"Good enough. What do you think Wi- Winnie? WINNIE?!" Dean panicked voice raised when he realized you weren't in the room.

"Where is she?" Sam asked confused.

"Do I look like I know?!" Dean snapped  
"I'm gonna call her"

He quickly dialed her number and waited for you to answer. His worries increasing when a ringing filled the room.

Winnie's phone laid in the corner of the doorway. As "I love Rock 'n' Roll" from The Black Jets played as her ringtone.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed hanging the call and picking up the phone.

He stormed out of the room and down to check the rest of the house. Sam and Missouri checking up.

When Dean made his way downstairs Jenny salute him.

"Hey Dean."

"Jenny! Have you seen the girl I came with?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah. She left a couple minutes ago. She seemed pretty upset"

"Thank you!" "Sammy lets go!"

Everyone climbed into the Impala. Dean drove like a madman around the neighborhood in search of you.

"Where is she Damn it!"

"Dean calm down. We need to think, where would she go?"

Dean was breaking his head thinking of where the hell she was.

"I-I don't know Sammy. M-motel maybe?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good possibility"

"My house?" Missouri suggested "She is smart girl, se might thought we would head back to my house and is waiting there for us"

Please be there. Dean thought.

"Yeah.. let's hope so."

Dean turned right to head to Missouris place. Hoping with everything within him that she was there safe and sound.

His thoughts running wild with you he barely noticed when Sam spoke to him

"Dean! Stop the car!" Sam repeated a little louder this time.

Dean do as told. Following where his brother was pointing, he almost fell flat on his face when he jumped out of the car, crossing the street without checking if any car was coming and into the other side were Winnie lay unconscious.

"Winnie" He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her forehead then lift bridal style to the car.

~At Missouri's-

"So what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asked.

He had been sitting at the table pouting weird stuff in a piece of clothing cause Missouri said so.  
He agreed seeing as this was going to help Jenny and hopefully, somehow, you as well. Dean believed what was happening to you was connected to the house. He wanted to take you far away for you not to be in danger anymore.

"Angelica root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt. Few other odds in the ends."

"Yeah what are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked pouting. Making this little bags was really boring.

"We gotta put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house"

A groan followed by a "That ain't gonna be easy" made everyone look your way.

Dean knocked out the chair he was currently sitting on when he got up to see you.

"Punching holes in the drywall. Jenny's gonna love that" Sam said.

"She'll live" both you and Missouri said at the same time.

Dean took Winnie and moved her so she was leaning against him. She hadn't said so yet but she had no clue how she got to Missouris and she was feeling dizzy. Deans hand played with her hair in a soothing way.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to-"

"They won't like it. Things will get bad" you said in a weak voice. You were feeling so tired.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be ready" Dean said. Tho his focus was on you.

Missouris placed the things to were Dean was sitting, with you, so that he would keep on working.

He was placing stuff here and there. By some weird choice he thought it would be smart to taste one. He lick one of it and made a face, it was disgusting.

This caused Winnie laugh. And Dean playfully glared at her. He was happy you smiled, he had been so worried since you disappeared and it only increased when he saw you passed out on the sidewalk.

"Ok done!" Dean said triumphantly once he finished his last bag.

Missouri and Sam grabbed all the boxes and went to place everything in the trunk.

"You coming?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Yeah just gonna look for her shoes"

My shoes? Yep. There were no shoes in your feet.

"I don't have shoes" you said surprised.

Both boys chuckled at you. Sam went to Baby and Dean took your shoes.

"Here let me" Dean said, grabbing one of your feet and helping you put the shoe on.

"Why thank you, my good sir" you said mockingly

"Sure thing princess" he smiles sweetly at you.

"Nice boots" he commented.

"I'm a hunter. I should dress like one"

"Says the girl who is wearing a shirt with a Panda on it."

You looked to your shirt. It was white and the short sleeves were black. And it had a cute baby panda eating in your chest.

"What with my panda?"

Dean laughed at how adorable you looked.

"It's not very 'hunter style' if you ask me"

"Huh" you said crossing your arms over your chest "and who are you, Fashion Police?"

Dean laughed and so did you.

"Winnie" Dean said after the laughter died down. "What happened?"

You frown at him. "What do you mean?"

He was going to say 'what happened at the house' but you interrupted him.

"Is this about how I got here? Cause I could seriously use some help"

"Wait what you mean?"

"I don't remember how I got here"

I carried you. Dean thought

"What is the last thing you remember?"  
Dean asked concerned.

"You were saying I had to get out of the Impala and then walking to the house and how Jenny looked upset"

Dean stared blankly at you. You didn't remember going to the room or leaving the house. He was going to tell you until-

"Guys are you coming?"

"On it" Winnie ran after Sam.  
Dean stayed behind a little longer thinking about what was happening to you.

On the way to the house Sam and Missouri explained the plan to you. Deans eyes were on you the whole time, looking for any sort of change in you.

Once we reach the house Missouri managed to make Jenny agree to leave the house with the kids. The last thing we needed was one of them to get hurt.

We divided who would go to which floors. Dean would stay in the first one, starting with the kitchen. Sam would go upstairs, and do the bedrooms. And Missouri was left to do the basement. Whitney was going to help each of them.

First she went with Missouri.

Everyone was starting easy. Taking their time, looking for a good place to put the bag. Whitney didn't. She went with a hammer and on full force against the first corner she saw. With two big hits she threw the bag and went for the next.

Missouri gave her a look but did her part as well. With your bag in its place and Missouris, the Poltergeist reacted.

An old desk was thrown at Missouri, not allowing her to move. Dean who was just about to place the bag was attacked by knives and other kitchen utensils. Sam was being strangled by the cable of a lamp in one of the rooms.

"Missouri!"you yelled, "hold on" With that said the hammer was slammed against the desk, cracking it.

"The boys. Go, they need you"

with a nod of your head you flew upstairs. Stopping at the kitchen you dodged your way to Dean.

"Where's the bag?" Dean lowered your head before a knife stabbed you.

"Dean! Where. Is. The. Bag??" you asked frantically he pointed behind him.

You stood and grab the bag, knives flying your way, you punched the wall to make the hole big enough for the bag to fit in and left it there.

"I'm gonna go with Sam!"

"Dean wai-" He was gone before you finished.

Groaning you grabbed the table and moved to another part of the house, placing another bag.

"Sam!" Dean called out to his baby brother. He couldn't get the cable loose from his neck.

Whitney made her way upstairs as fast as possible. She kicked a wall and placed the last of her bags. The house should've been clean by now unless..

"Sam" she whispered once she saw the state he was in.

Dean looked her way with pleading eyes, worried for his brother.

Her eyes scanned the room for the last bag. This needed to end now. The bag layed next to the closet on the floor. She grabbed it and was going to kick the wall until a cable wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled, making her fall.

"Winnie!"

"I'm fine! Stop worrying damn it" she muttered the last part. There was no way in hell she was gonna go down because of some lame ass Poltergeist.

She moved the bag to the other hand. Clenching her fist she slammed it against the wall and dropped the bag inside. A bright light covered the house, as fast as it came it went.

Once it was done Sam was release and the house a mess which meant one thing. Cleaning. Whitney rushed back to the basement to check on Missouri, once she saw she was fine she grabbed some stuff to fill the holes in the walls.

/-\

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure" Missouri said. "Why? Why you ask" She asked with suspiscious eyes.

"Nah, never mind." Sam shrugged it off. "It's nothing I guess."

The lights of the hallway were turned on and a 'Hello. We're home' heard. Jenny was back with the kids and the mess of the kitchen was certainly something to not be happy about. Sam apologized and said they would pay for the damage, which Dean didn't like. Missouri said Dean was going to clean it up, which he didn't liked either and got him a scolded from Missouri to not curse at her.

On the mean time, upstairs, Whitney had just finished with the walls, after doing the ones in the basement first. She moved the back of her hand through her forehead cleaning the sweat in it. But it wasn't because of the walls, it was a job to easy and small. She removed the flannel she was wearing on top of the panda shirt. Man was it getting hot in here? That's when it landed.

She ran out of the room and into Sams old nursery. Mind going blank and movements in automatic she made her way to the closet. Sweat drops slid down her forehead, her face flushed by the temperature.

'Who are you?' She asked.

The man standing next to Sams' crib smirked.

Her hand moved on its own, reaching for the handle the sound of burning flesh played low, opening the doors. In her eyes was fire, a figure made out of fire reflecting in her hazel orbs.

-/-

"Winnie?" Dean called out from the hallway, searching for you in the rooms.

"Winnie we're heading out. Finally finished cleaning the stupid- Winnie?" He called from the doorway. Your body layed passed out in the floor "Winnie!"

He ran to you, kneeling and placing your head on top of his thighs.

"Winnie. Hey princess, come on. Open those pretty eyes of yours and look at me, please" he pleaded.

He moved a hand through your forehead. You were cold, covered in sweat.

"Winnie please. You are not dying on me, you hear me!" His voice grew frantic "You can't" he whispered, laying his forehead on top of yours.

Green orbs watched your figure when a groan came from your way, turning into shuffling until you finally opened your eyes.

"Winnie! Oh, thank god! You seriously need to stop doing that" He said into your hair, holding you close.

"Dean" she said softly.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you princess, I got you"

He scooped you in his arms and carried you outside 'explaining' you were just tired to Jenny, everyone left. Dean layed you in the backseat with Missouri who carresed her head tenderly.

The ride to Missouris' was quite an occasional groan were heard from you and shuffling. Dean looked your way constantly, Please be okay. I just got you back. Missouri was focused on you, your mind was, literally, pitch black. Except for the bright yellow light piercing through.

====+====

'Whitney time to go to bed.' The woman informed. She had brown long hair and light blue eyes, her eyes where gentle yet stern. She was a tall woman, reaching her husbands shoulder.

'But Mommyy-' 'But nothing Whitney is late, brush your teeth and go to bed' The little girl opened her mouthe to speak but- 'and no more cookies.' She closed it again.

With a pout she picked up her glass of milk, empty now, and placed it on the counter. With her puppy slippers she made her way upstairs and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Two pair of arms sneaked from behind Elizabeth. She leaned into his chest as he palced soft kisses in her neck. 'What's wrong with one more cookie?'

'Josh do you always have to disagree with me?' He chuckled, kissing her cheek tenderly.

'No' he kissed her nose 'but its fun.'

He kissed her in the lips and made his way upstairs to their daughter. She rolled her eyes at her husband but smiled lovingly.

'Teeth brushed?' 'Yeah'

'What about pjs?' he made a funny face which made her giggle. 'Im wearing them Daddy!' 'Oh! Silly me, I didn't noticed!' he said with a hand on his head. A smile plastered on his daughters face.

'Looks like you're ready princess' 'I am Daddy' He smiled lovingly at his daughter, 'then how about you kiss mommy good night?'

She nodded her head and ran to their bedroom, jumping on the bed and giving her mom a big kiss on the cheek 'Night mommy' 'Night sweetie' Her mother smiled.

'Ready princess?' 'Yes. Up daddy, up!' she said with her hands up. Josh chuckled at her enthusiasm 'And up we go' the man said. The little girl in his arms giggling. 'I love you daddy' She said playing with his dirty-blonde beard. 'Well I love you too, princess.' he kissed her cheek 'Love you lots.'

They entered her room. It was light blue with butterfly drawings on its walls. On the floor layed a soft, dark-blue carpet. The ceiling had stars in it, which formed constellations. Elizabeth had told Josh to let it be, that it wasn't necessary but he only gave her one of his charming smiles accompanied by a 'I know. But I want to do it'.

'But Daddyy' she whined "I don't wanna go to bed yet," a yawn inturrupted her "I'm not tired" she said. Her eyes closing as sleep consumed her. He chuckled at the her behavior, he sure got that from her mother. 'If you go to sleep now, you can go play with Dean in th morning.' At this the childs eyes shined with hapiness. That always did the trick.

With a kiss on the forehead he left to his and Elizabeths room, across the hallway.

Young Winnie shifted in her bed. She couldn't get the sleep to stay. Every time she drifted to sleep, a nightmare came to ruin her dreams. Seeing how she couldn't sleep, she slipped her feet into blue deep. The problem was yet to come, when she faced the window of the family next door.

There's a man standing in the window and his eyes are fixed on me. He is looking at me from the window. Their window. There's someone in Sammys' nursery. A black figure was visible from the window, the fire behind it burning bright.

She opens her mouth to yell for help. Scared to what could happen to her best friend. In the blink of an eye the man shift its place. Standing now in front, of her terrified face.

She went to scream but couldn't find it in herself. 'Shhhh' the shadow man said. With a finger against his lips, he moved closer to her. His presence sending shivers down her little spine. 'Run!' her head screamed. Her legs didn't comply.

'Come here little girl. I promise not to hurt you sweetheart' the man said in a low voice. His boots echoing in the deafening silence of the cold room.

'No' she muttered. Stay away from me. STAY AWAY!

'Oh, are you scared sweetheart? You shouldn't' the man said, stepping closer to her. 'Is it because of my eyes?" He grinned wickedly, as his eyes shined bright.

Her eyes welled up with tears of how scare she was. They were like no eyes seen before and it scared her a lot. She could feel something dark radiating off of him which only added to the things to make her fear.

'Winnie do not get out of your room sweetheart' yelled her mother from afar, heading down to help Dean out.

'Winnie. What a beautiful name you got.' The man smiled.'You wouldn't like to make your mother mad. Am I right?' She shook her head, side to side. Her toungue not having the strength to talk.

'See I won't hurt you sweetheart. Unless you make me mad. I just wanna talk to you' he said calmly. 'How old are you sweetheart?'

'Two' she said so low he might not have heard.

'Well sweetheart you are pretty smart for your age did you know that?' she shook her head, curls swaying.

'Well Winnie, its because you're special.' the man smiled and is if wasnt the circumstances she might had smiled back.

The man moved in front of her and kneeled to her level an evil grin plastered in his face.

'You're gonna be soo important' He placed his finger in top of her lips, staining them red as he cleaned it in them. 'But remember, do not say a word of this or else you'll see'

She nodded her head and a tear fell, he cleaned it away with his thumb making her chill. With a wink and smile the man dissapeared, just as her mother walked in.

The world seemed to move until it was pitch black. She was alone surrounded by dark. A small glint of light guided her to a building. But how could it be that her house she was seeing.

Everything was in darkness until a voice was heard. A voice that she sadly knew all too well.

'Its time to wake up, sweetheart. I don't want you to loose the show' he signaled to the woman screaming at the window.

"What type of bad feeling? I mean come on Sam Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing. The house should be clean; this should be over." Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, probably. But i just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam said

"Well, the problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now"

Whitney sat with her eyes bright open, gasping, trying to ease her heart who seemed to be running a marathon.

Both boys looked her way. Dean with a scared look on his face.Sam was about to was confused until he saw the window.  
Before he could say anything to her she jumped out of the car, running to the house.

"Dean look!"

Jenny was screaming from the window asking for help. Then something pulled her away and into darkness of the room.

Both brothers ran to the house to get everyone out. Dean went for Jenny while Sam went for Sari, Whitney already with Richie in her arms.

Dean quickly pulled Jenny out of the house but neither was Sam or Whitney out yet.

~inside

"You got Sari?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah. See you got Richie, now lets go!"  
Sam ordered.

With a nod both made their way downstairs.

Whitney layed Richie at the bottom of the stairs and made her way up again. No emotions written on her face. Something was wrong.

Sam put Sari down as well and handed her Richie.

"Take you brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back" Sam ordered.

With that he turned to look for Whitney but a force pulled him away, into the kitchen. Sari ran away screaming with Richie in her arms.

Dean asked her where have both of you went. "Something took Sam and Winnie walked like a zombie upstairs" she said scared. The front door slamming shut.

-

Whitney marched towards the nursery room, her face stoic. The figure of fire passing next to her, her arms brushing, it burned her arm. Whitney didn't reacted to the pain, she just continue walking. The best way to describe her was like the sleeping beauty when she made her way to her 'death'.

-

Dean grabbed a shotgun and an axe. After slamming the trunk shut he ran to the house to save you both. He tried kicking the door but it wouldn't budge.

He grabbed the axe and hit the door, over and over again.

"Sam!"

-

Sam was being thrown across the kitchen. From one place to another. A force trapped him to a wall, not allowing him to move.

He tried to fight against the force but it was too strong. His eyes widened at the figure approaching him.

Dean finaly made a hole big enough for him to pass through. He walked throughout the house looking for his baby brother.

"Sam? Sam"

He found it in the kitchen. Sams eyes adverted from his brother to the figure in fire, Dean following his gaze. He raised the shotgun, ready to gank the spirit.

"NO! Don't! Don't!" Sam pleaded

"What? Why?!"

"Cause I know who it is" Sam answered, "I can see her now"

The fire died down releiving Mary. She looked just like the last time Dean saw her. His eyes went wide taking in his dead mother.

"M-mom?"

So here he was, staring at the ghost of his mother. She moved closer to them.

"Dean" she smiled sweetly. Then moved to Sam.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes apart from her. It had been so long. He thought he would never see her again and yet here she was.

"Sam" she smiled at her baby. Sam eyes welled up with tears at the sight of the woman he never got to know and only knew by photos.

"I'm sorry" She apologized sadly. Sam frowned as of why his mother would apologize.

"W-what for?"

Mary walked away from them. Facing the ceiling "You get out of my house. And let go of my son." she said

With that said she went off in flames and into the house. Sam was free from the invisible force. Both boys were safe. Dean looked aroundin search of his mother, he had just got her back.

"Mom?" he muttered to the silence of the night.

"Now, it's over" Whitney said from the doorway of the kitchen, a sympathetic smile tugging at her lips.

-/-

Jenny gave Dean the box she found in the basement. He looked through the photos, reliving the memories. He placed them back in the box, except for one, and placed the box in Baby and thanked her for them.

"What happened?" Sam asks. "Your Mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out." Missouri explains, "Your Mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Missouri wanted to comforthim but held back. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"You sensed she was here. Didn't you? Even when I couldn't"

Sam doubted to ask.

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers but.. I don't know" She answered sincerely.

-

"Dean"

Dean looked to his brother. They were on Baby, ready to leave.

"Where's Whitney?" he asked.

Dean sighed deeply. You were out of the house before he could get to you. After those 3 words you said to them you left. He thought you just left to another room or outside to give them a moment but Jenny said that you went out and kept walking.

"C-could you wait for me at the motel?"

Sam looked at his brother worriedly. For the little amount of time he got to know you he realized you were a sweet girl and he was worried for you too. That and the fact Dean looked like crap didn't put at ease his worries about you. He knew Dean knew you well, despite the time apart, you both had reconnected in an instant and it was obvious how much Dean care for you. At least for Sam it was.

With a nod. Sam moved to the driver seat and Dean got out. He watched his baby brother until he was out of sight.

"Here we go" he said with a deep sigh.

-  
"That boy...he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." She says.

"Mary's spirit -- do you really think she saved the boys?" John, who happens to be sitting in her couch, asks.

"I do."

"And what about the girl? Was it really her?"

"Oh, that poor girl. There's something within her. Something strong and powerful."

"What is it?" He asked

"I don't know. Is something familiar but yet so different. Perhaps something new."

"But Elizabeth. She took her away"

"It seems like Elizabeth died pretty early. That poor girl has suffered a lot"

"Well if she is a hunter. That's all she'll get." He said angry.

"Whitney Parks. Who would've known." John thought out loud.

"Dean cares for her" Missouri stated.

"He always has" John confirmed.

"It was awful when he was a kid. Constantly asking when would we go back. When was he gonna see her. When he got a little older he asked if she was even alive. Can you picture that? He was just 8. After Mary, he- he barely said a word and if he did it was about Whitney."

"She cares for him too. Even if she doesn't want to"

"I'm glad. They're gonna need a friend"

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to." He sighs "You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

"Whitney will keep them safe. I know she will"

-

Dean walked through the neighborhood, watching the houses, people taking their dogs out. They didn't have a clue of what was out there. The funny thing was, he used to be just like them. He reached the park. The park were you guys had last seen each other before it all went to crap.

There was someone in one of the swings. A girl, one to big to be at a kids park.

"Is this seat taken?"

Crap. She came here to be alone and he found her. Of course he would, she thought. Clearing her throat she answered with a small voice.

"No. Go ahead"

"Why thank you. I feel honored to be in presence of such beauty"

She moved her head to face the opposite side of where Dean was. His attempts to make you smile failing miserably.

"Winnie.." He reached for your hand but you pull it away from his grasp. That was like a stab to the heart.

"I'm fine Dean" she said with hoarse voice.

"No, you're not." He said softly.

She moved her eyes to the sky. Fighting to not let the tears fall.

"Dean" she warned. Her lower lip trembling.

"No, Winnie. Look at you!" He said a little louder, "You are not fine! You are hurting! and because you dont open you're drowning!" he yelled. He was angry but mostly hurting. Why couldn't you trust him?

"Well its not your damn problem!" she yelled in his face and got up.

That second you yelled at him he could see your face. Your flushed face and teary eyes. His eyes softened and he ran after you. He grabbed your hand pulling you to him but being the stubborn ass you were you pulled away from his grasp.

"Let go of me Dean!" she slapped him in the chest, fighting to get away from him. "Let go of me, let me go" she sobbed.

Your knees gave away making you fall to the ground but Dean had you close to him. His heart ache and eyes welled up with tears at your state. Your tears stained his shirt and broken sobs escaped your lips, tugging at his heart. 'Let me go' you kept mumbling with broken sobs. 'Let me go' you cried in his arms.

Dean held you close to his chest letting you cry your heart out. Stroking your head in a soothing motion he managed to calm you down. Only a sob here and there.

"I'm so sorry Whitney" he whispered into your hair "I should've never let you come here" he said with a broken voice as well. His throat tight with heartache for you. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Another sob left your lips in a quick motion you moved from Deans chest to wrap you arms around his neck. "I killed my dad" you cried in the crook of his neck. "Its my fault he is dead, Dean. I- I killed my d-dad" you sobbed.

Deans eyes went wide at your words. "What.. No princess, you didn't killed your dad. Something else did. It wasnt your fault" He soothed you. But all you did was cry more. Shit. "Im so sorry Princess" he held you tighter in his arms. He buried his face in your neck then an idea came.

He held you as close as possible as he could. You crying in his shoulder. With a kiss in the head he buried his face again in your neck, humming a song from The Beatles. He hummed as he sway with you in his arms like a mother does to her baby.

After a while your crying stopped and you snuggle closer to him, laying your head in his shoulder. He stopped humming to look at you, who was looking at him. Your eyed were red with shed tears and your cheeks flushed and tear stained. Your lower lip still trembled a little, red because of the pressure you applied trying to keep the tears.

"How about I call Sam to come pick us up?" he asked softly at her.

With a sniffle she nod her head, eyes teary.

"Hey Sam, its me. I got Winnie. Yeah she is alright- no sam she- Sam how about we talk about it later?" You snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, okay. We're at the park. Okay see you in a few" with that he ended the call.

He continued to hum the song over and over again till Sam came. He placed an arm under your legs to lift you.

"Dean I can walk" Your voice was hoarse from the crying. He looked at you.

"Let me?" he said with pleading eyes. You were too emotionally drained to fight and, even if you didn't like it, it felt good to be in his arms.

Whitney moved so Dean could lift her. Both hands around his neck, her head against his chest, he scooted you in his arms.

"Sammy get the door, would ya"

Dean got in with you still in his arms. How, is a mystery. Sam got into the drivers seat. "Get us out of here Sammy"

Sam nodded and the Impala roared to life. Dean moved you so he was leaning against door, you on top of him. His humming lullying you to sleep.

'Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say Its alright...'

Dean singing in you ear as you sleep peacefully on top of him. The impala driving away from Lawrence, leaving it behind on the rear mirror. The sun shinning bright on the beautiful black car.


	13. Talk to me

The car was quite. Both of us worried for Whitney. Everything that had happened back home seemed so unusual from her. I had been feeling uncomfortable since the moment Sam said we had to go but now it seemed to helped me move on. Tho I'm still planning on never coming back.

The road was lonely, the only sound came from the radio, playing softly. Sam kept his eyes on the road, glancing through the rear mirror to check on Whitney and his brother. Dean kept his eyes on Winnie, waiting for her to wake up. Her words repeating over and over again. They had a lot to talk about.

After driving for so long and the events they were exhausted. Sam pulled into The Blue Moon motel and checked in while Dean moved from under Winnie. He thought of waking her up but figured she could use the sleep so, instead he lift her, carrying her to the room while Sam brought the bags.

Both brother changed and lay in bed, sleep taking its toll. Sam was occupying the whole bed while Dean moved closer to Whitney, snuggling, he couldn't lie. He was going to wrap his arm around her waist wen he remembered the wound. He moved the sheets and lift her shirt to get a look of the wound, it was healing, perhaps in 4 days all left would be a scar. With a kiss in her forehead he finally fell asleep.

Whitney stirred in her sleep. Her breathing shaky and drops of sweat on her forehead. She sat up on the bed gasping. She looked around, checking her surroundings, instincts immediately kicking in. Dean was beside her, an arm around her, a frown etch on his face. She carefully moved his arm away and stood up.

She went into the bathroom and refreshed her face with the cold water. She stood still leaning to the sink, breathing heavily. She felt like throwing up. Staring to her reflection in the mirror she gasp in horror at her eyes. She washed her face over and over again as if that would get rid to what she saw. When she looked up to the mirror her eyes were their normal color once again.

What's happening to me??

Dean woke up to an empty bed. His heart hammered against his chest at the absence of Whitney. What if something happened to her?? What if she had passed out again?! All worries melt away when he realized she was sitting on a chair by the window.

"Whitney" she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Winnie?" She jumped at the sudden touch.

Dean grabbed a chair and sat next to her. She looked tired, her skin was a little pale making her look sick. He noticed the burn in her arm and hand.

"What happened?!" He asked worried, looking for something to cover the burns.

"Mary, and I grabbed something of metal that was burning"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause it looked fun, Dean! Why do you think?! I barely remember what happened!"

"Fine. No need to be sassy" he grumbled.

They were in silence as he wrap her arm and hand in bandages. When he was done she got up fast, too fast apparently cause the world seemed to move with her. Dean was by her side in an instant.

"Why there are 3 of you?" Dean looked at her worried. With that she passed out again.

~Morning

"Are you sure?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. I don't want her to be alone. I'm going to wait for her to wake up" Dean answered from the bed.

He had Whitneys sleeping figure leaning against his chest. His back was against the headboard, his hand absently tracing figures on her arm, caressing it.

"Ok, then. I'll be back with the food later" Dean gave him a nod and Sam left the room. Dean grabbed the TV remote and put on something. His eyes might be on the tv but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. What had been happening to Whitney was not normal, even for them.

He caressed her cheek. 'Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing's gonna happen' The man smiled at her. But it soon turned into an evil smirk, 'Yet'

Whitney's breathing became uneven and heavy. Dean glanced her way and she had a frown etched on her face, small drops of sweat glistening in her forehead.

"Winnie?" He asked softly, "Winnie? Princess?"

Winnie stirred in her sleep whining.

Her eyes searched the room frenetically once they opened. A hand on her cheek made her jump.

"Sorry"

Her eyes connected with deep green staring at her. He was wide awake and alert.

Not knowing what to do she lay her head once again in Deans chest and breath in and out, trying to calm down. Deans hand layed on her head playing with her hair. The TV long forgotten.

After some minutes passed and Whitney was awake and aware of her surroundings Dean spoke.

"You know you can't keep pushing this off like it's nothing. You can barely sleep and if you do they're nightmares. The constant passing out, lack of memory, Winnie something's wrong and I need to know what it is so I can help you. Please, let me help you" "Dean.."

"No, don't 'Dean' me, don't give me some bullshit about being fine or a lame ass excuse that you're just tired or something, I want the truth." He moved from under her to face her, cupping her face so she could see him right in the eyes. "You're my best friend. You're the only good memory I have left, you're the only good thing I have left. Please let me in, please let me help you" he pleaded.


	14. Nigtmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I can't give away too much. I mean, what if Dean founds out who the mysterious man is? Our boys barely knew what demons were back in the day, and we still gotta find dear Papa Winchester.

"I just.. I don't know what's going on" Whitney admitted. "I-I don't understand what's happening, why now, why this people. Why?!"

"It's not your fault" Dean mumbled.

"You don't know that!" She now stood. "Y-you weren't there" her voice shakes, the horrible memories replaying once again in her head.

"Yeah, well apparently I don't know anything!" he snapped. "And you ain't into sharing, so how On Earth Am I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU!"

Dean didn't want to scream at you, not at all. But it was frustrating knowing you were suffering and that he wasn't doing anything to help.

Whitney bit her lower lip in an attempt to remain as calm as possible. She wanted to tell Dean, hell she wanted to get this out of her chest, she needed it. But what if he didn't believe her or agree it was her fault what if he hated her?

"There's no need to.. yell like that. Okay?"

Dean took deep breaths to help him cool down. "Yeah, sorry. I-"

"I'm scared" She finally blurted out.

"I- I'm scared it's all going to happen again. I'm scared cause I don't know what's happening and I don't think it'll be something nice"

Dean was taken aback. "Why didn't you told me before?"

She shrugged, "I'm not weak, I can handle myself" "I know that" "I don't want you to think- it probably sounds stupid-"

"No! What? No, it doesn't sound stupid. I just- I wanna know what happened back there"

Back there

What had happened home? It depends he wants the recent events or the backstory?

With a deep sigh she sat down on their shared bed, head hanging low. Guess it's story time.

"I don't remember most stuff at your house. I- I've been cracking my brain trying to remember but- I can't. I don't know how or why but it's blocked or something"

"What happened when we took Missouri to the house? " "Dean" she whined. "Please."

"I-dont know. The room, it just- it was getting so hot in it. I felt-I felt like burning. And it was getting smaller, I couldn't breath and I felt light headed."

"Guess that's why you left the room." Dean thought out loud. "But we found you on a sidewalk passed out and pretty far away!" Dean tried to explain his worry.

"I- the nightmares. I can barely sleep cause I-" her hazel eyes froze. Dean sat next to her, unconsciously bringing her comfort.

"You what?"

..

"The man"

..

"What man Whitney?" Dean asked a little freaked out. Whitney turned to look at him.

...

"He haunts my dreams. And it seems like, no matter what I do, I just can't do anything to stop him. He was there, he did that to my dad, Dean." Her voice broke, "I should've listened and be obedient. It's my fault, Dean"

He shook his head and pulled her close. "It wasn't your fault, princess. I'm so sorry I asked, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's cool. You're right, I should open more. Just-deal with me here. Okay?"

He gave her one of those breath-taking smiles and nodded. "Sure thing b-princess"


	15. ''Asylum''

Season 1, Episode 11

(01x11)

From: Unavaible

Subject:

Msg: 42, -89

"I dont believe it" Dean chuckled. "what?" Sam asked.

"Its uh, a text message."

"So? Its a phone one of its functions its to get text messages, Dean" Whitney replied.

"Its coordinates" Dean explained.

Tho for her it didn't make sense, for the guys obviously it did. Sams eyes went wide and inmediately went to grab his laptop.

"Guys?"

Dean was quickly typing away in the computer. Sam pacing around the room and Winnie, well she was chilling on one of the beds watching them and trying to comprehend what was going on.

"You really think its dad?" Ohh, so its dear papa Winchester.

"He has given us coordinates before" Dean replied monotoneusly.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean" Winnie laughed at the comment earning a hard look from Dean.

"Sam this is good news. Means he's okay or alive at least" Sam still didn't seemed very happy or convinced, he asked what the coordinates were.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford Illinois."

"Okay and that's interesting how?"

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." Sam leans closer. "This cop, Walter Kelly comes home from his shift shoots his wife and puts a gun in his mouth and blows his brains out. Earlier that night, Kelly and his partner went to the Roosevelet Asylum"

Roosevelt asylum? Why did it sound familiar?

"Okay.. I'm not following" Sam replied.

Dean grabbed Johns journal, flipping page after page in search of something.

"OH! I know! Your dad wrote about it on his journal right?" you asked excited. Sam looked at you confused and so did Dean.

"How do you know what our father journal says?" Sam beat Dean at asking. With both boys looking expectantly at you, you moved uncomfortably.

"I haven't read it, if that's what you think. That's from your family, I got no say in anything of that subject" "Dean just reads out loud some times so.."

Sam turned to Dean giving him a 'really?' face. Dean thought about it for a while, until realization hit him and he nodded absently.

"Aaaanyway if you may do the honors, Beanie" Sam chuckled at your nickname for his brother. Dean flipped another page of the journal with a grumpy face and read out loud for you to hear.

"Seven unconfirmed sightings. Two deads. Till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."

-  
The drive to Rockford, Illinois was silent. Only Deans music playing softly as background. The boys had a little disagreement back at the motel, or at least it look that way to Whitney. Dean was more than happy to jump into the conclusion that John was the one to send him the coordenates and preparing for this case. Sam, on the other hand, questioned it. The text, the case, why couldn't their dad just write them a normal text or just call damn it. So, here she was sitting in the back of Baby thinking and theoryzing.

Dean seemed to be the good son. Always obeying orders with little to no questions. It was obvious he cared for his dad. Hell, it was the only family they had left after all (beside from each other). Men aren't normally very affectionate, specially between each other so what if Dean was looking up to John and John was too blinded from his grief and pain and just kept shutting them out or just Dean. First borns usually get the worst part of parenting, they're like the 'experiment': test some ways and lets see how it goes.

Sam seemed like the rebel. After all he got out of hunting (which is really hard) and of what I heard it was a big deal 'cause John didn't liked it and Sam just wanted to be normal. Which he somehow managed.. until Dean asked for his help (pulling him back into hunting) and coming back to a dead crispy girlfriend.

Dead crispy girlfriend..

I don't know whether I should laugh or feel bad. I'm so going to hell.

"Hey, princess. Mind sharing with the rest of the class what's so amusing?" Dean eyes met your through the rear mirror.

The grin, that you didn't know was on your face, was soon replaced by a 'oh shit' look. You shake your head no and turn your head to face the window. So amusing the absolute darkness of the road, yep so belivable. The moment you glanced towards Dean so did he, making you snap right to the direction of the window.

*

When we arrived to town we had a plan. The other cop might as well be drowning his sorrow, 'Best' way of doing so? Booze.

Dean went first. His job was to be incredibly annoying and have no respect for the cop or that he just lost his partner. He didn't need to act much, he's already annoying as he is.

Sam's job was, for you at least, the fun part. He was going to be a good citizen (like he already is) and 'rescue' the cop, pushing Dean away for having no respect to him.

The boys had asked if you wanted to participate but you politely declined. You had come up with the plan, now you wanted to see how it would go.

"You shove me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean comments once Sam comes out of the bar. 

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam smirks, "it's method acting"

Dean and I look at each other confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Sam shrugs us off.

"So, what did you found out of Gunderson?" Dean questions.

Sam tells how he was a good guy with a bright future ahead of him.

"OK.. What about in his house? I mean the man shoot his wife, that ain't no healthy relationship." I asked trying to come up with a theory.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody. But mostly they were smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids"

"Thanks God they didn't then" Both boys turn to look at me, Sam with his tilted to the side and Dean with wide eyes. "I-I mean, it-it would've been worst if they both died and the kids witnessed it. Or even worse, if he had killed them too"

"What did Gunderson said about the Asylum?" Dean asks.

"A lot"

-:-

Sam and Dean jump off the fence surrounding the abandoned Asylum. Whitney, on the other hand, picked the lock and enter easily. Both boys stared at her. Why didn't they thought about that?? She gave them an 'inoccent' smile and winked, making her way inside the decaying building. Dean felt something tug at his stomach while Sam chuckled.

Inside the building Sam instructs us where and what happened with the kids, the South Wing. Dean searched and came across an entry in John's journal about it and read it out loud for us. We turn to face the entry of the south wing. Chains are on the handles.

"Seems like the south wing was usually locked" I say, mind running wild.

"They could've been chained up for years" Sam points out.

"Yeah to keep people out" Dean says

"Or to keep something in" I suggest.

We go in. The place looks Hella disgusting, perks of not been taken care of. Dean was joking around with references, which Sam didn't found amusing at all. I thought it was fun, at least their interaction.

"I'm serious you have to be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that E. S. P. you got" Dean warns mockingly.

"I told you. It's not E. S. P. I just have strong vibes sometimes or weird dreams." Sam says defensively.

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't ask, don't tell"

"Dean!" I slap him in the back of his head. "Don't be an ass"

He gives me a look, then keeps walking while rubbing the spot. The boys talk about the EMF reading (which was none) while you thought what was going on here.

Seeing as this was once an Asylum they once had patients. Cause doctors suck ass, specially psychiatrists, they most have tortured them. We need to know what happened that made them close the Asylum. My money would be on a riot. But we still need to investigate more to be sure.

"Who do you think it's the hottest psychic Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" Sam smacks Dean's arm and he laughs.

"Sammy all the way" I say winking at him. Sam chuckles and pulls me to his side. Dean stops walking and stare at them both. Did she really thought Sam was hot? For some reason the idea bothered him.

Both brothers start arguing, once again, because of John. It pisses me off cause gosh! Move on for Christ's sake! But it's also very uncomfortable cause there's like this tension between brothers like who is a better son or who's dad's favorite and I don't like it.

Things get a little heated so I walk out.

"W-wait, Winnie" Dean whines. The door closes behind her. Dean groans "Whitney!" He calls going after her.

Sam finds a new clue to solve this case.

*

Sam was with Dr. Ellicott, junior 'cause the father's body was never found.

Dean and Whitney stayed behind.

Whitney was leaning against a wall from the building. Dean was shuffling his feet, uncomfortable with the silence.

He patted his pockets in search of something that could help distract him. On the inner pocket of his jacket he felt something like paper, he pulled it out to see the photo he had saved from his house.

His eyes shifted from the old photo to the girl close to him. He cleared his throat to bring her attention.

"I uh," her eyes were distracting him, "Jenny gave me this back at the house, I was going to show you but.. Well you kinda ran away and yeah"

She grabbed the photo. Something was written on the back.

Dean and Whitney. October 13th 1982

She turned it to the front. There was a little blond boy and a blonde girl. The boy had his hand wrapped around her tummy, both profoundly asleep.

"That looks like one peaceful nap, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah" she muttered.

"I don't think I've slept that well in quite a while" Dean whispered.

She walked towards him to lean her head against his shoulder. Dean glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a soft smile in his face, he leaned too to touch.

"It all used to be so simple" Whitney said. "I miss it"

"I do too"

Both of them stayed in a comfortable silence. None really needing to speak their mind to know what the other was thinking. Faint memories of a much simpler, happier life.

A few minutes later Sam finally came out of the building.

"Dude you've been in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just the hospital. You know" Sam replies casually.

"And?" I ask.

"And, the south wing is where they housed the real hard cases: the psychotics, the criminally insane" Sam explained us.

"Sounds cozy" Dean and I say at the same time. He grins at me and I stuck my toungue out at him. We both laugh. Sam doesn't notice a thing.

"And one night in '64 there was a riot... attacked the staff, attacked each other" San explained us a little about the riot.

"Sounds like good times" I sass.

"Let's check the hospital tonight" Dean announces.

-

The Asylum was orbing like crazy with activity. No surprise, with the deaths here, the bodies missing, and the fact that it's a fucking asylum so whatever twisted shit they did to their patients.

At some point we found a girl who came here with her boyfriend. What an ass. Stupid teens getting their idiotic butts in shit they can handle. Bunch of idjits. We found her boyfriend and after a special visit of a ghost we parted ways. Dean and I went to room 137 while Sam helped the couple get out of here.

"How ya feeling about this, princess?" Dean asks, glancing my way as we walk to the room.

I shrug, "Kinda bored if I'm being honest" He laughs.

We found room 137. From there, things went south.

When we returned to Sam and the teen couple 1) they almost shoot out heads off, me specifically. 2) Sam wasn't with them cause a ghost, money's on Ellicott, set a trap to him by luring him into the basement. 3) From there Sam and Dean hit into a fight, resulting in Sam almost shooting Dean.

Dean finally managed to put Sam out but Ellicott went after him. It was like he was electro-shocking him. I pulled out a lighter and some salt and threw it into Elicotts body, cooking the bastard extra crispy.


End file.
